Our Own Love Story
by Shazamfan96
Summary: My own take on Hades and Persephone's love story. Set in the modern world, this story will feature every god in the Underworld royal family as the story progress. Rated M for later chapters. Epilogue is now up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, this is my first Fanfic I've wrote in english, as is not my native language there will be some errors, so I do apologize for any, and all of them. Anyways, this story is my own take on the romance of Hades and Persephone, it will be AU set in the modern age were gods and mortals live in somewhat harmony, so as you guys can see, I will take my own liberties.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Greek Mythology. Just this crazy idea.**_

* * *

 _ **Our Own Love Story.**_

Persephone was a typical teenage goddess, curious and full of energy, she wanted to explore the world she lived on, be free and happy like any other 17th year old should be. Unfortunately, her mother did not allow her to be happy as she desired, she wanted her daughter to be an obedient and virgin like goddess who dedicated her life in the services of the world.

"Mother, tomorrow is my 18th birthday and as you know, I have but only one wish. I will like to travel with Artemis and Athena, I will like to see the world and to experience love. So… Will you let me? Travel the world?"

The girl was practicing her speech in front of a mirror, she was nervous as to what her mother could say, as Demeter was a kind goddess, she was a fearsome one, not in the level of Zeus, Ares or even Hades himself, but enough for her own daughter to be wary of her request.

"You know... you could always run away and not tell your mom where you went" said a voice she knew very well, as it was the voice of one of her friends, Hermes the messenger god.

"Hermes! You scared me" said Persephone while feigning fright. "Oh please… When have I ever frighten you, princess?" asked the prankster god.

Persephone could only roll her eyes, she knew her friend cared for her deeply, but sometimes she only wanted to smack him in the back of his head. Hermes watched as his beautiful friend started to brush her beautiful long red hair, the god lost himself in the beauty she was, as Persephone was the only goddess who could rival Aphrodite as the most beautiful goddess in Olympus.

"You know a picture last longer, right?" asked the girl when she notice that Hermes was staring at her. "My apologies Seph, I was just lost in your beauty" answered Hermes.

"Yeah, yeah! C'mon! let's go have some fun" said the girl while taking the god's hand "I've heard that Hades will be attending the council of the gods" her excitement was palpable, as she was always drawn to god of the Underworld.

"Here we go again" said Hermes rolling his eyes this time.

 _ **Olympus:**_

The golden city of Olympus were all the gods lived was a marvelous place that not many mortasl has ever seen, the streets and buildings were all made of gold and the gods roam freely without fear of being harassed by the mortals know as paparazzi.

It was truly a paradise for the gods, all except for Hades as he was the god of the underworld, he preferred his kingdom of darkness and solitude instead of this chaotic metropolis known as the home of his, sometimes annoying, little brother Zeus.

"Hades!"

The god saw as his sister Hera made her way to him, always as beautiful as he remembered, Zeus wife was one of his only siblings that he actually had genuine care for.

"Hera! My lovely sister… how have you been?" asked Hades with a small, almost unnoticed, smile.

"I've been well big brother, ruling Olympus is an easy task when everybody fears your temper" said the goddess with a mischievous smile that made Hades cringe with pity for his brother. "Come brother, Zeus awaits your presence in this year meeting.

As Hades made his way towards the throne room, he saw that all the gods, nymphs, satyrs and minor gods were looking at him with a mix of awe and fear as the god of death never ever walked the streets of the city unless it was for a matter of extreme importance.

"Everybody is excited because of your visit Hades" said Hera. "It seems that everybody is afraid of my presence here, dear sister" answered the god in return. "Non-sense, non-sense" said the queen of Olympus with a smile.

* * *

In the throne room, Zeus, Poseidon, Ares and Athena were discussing a matter regarding an upcoming war that was supposed to take place in Poseidon's territory, Hades knew that this only mean one thing, and that was more work for him.

"Brother! So glad you could join us in this meeting, I must say though, I was expecting you to turn down my invitation" said Zeus with a smile while hugging his older brother.

"I was very tempted to do it brother, but Hecate convince me to attend to this gathering" answered the dark god earning a loud laugh from his brother.

Hades notice that he was the only one who was wearing his armor, his brother Zeus was using a formal white designer suit made just for him, and his brother Poseidon was as well wearing regular clothes, in this case regular naval clothes.

"I feel I'm to overly dressed for the occasion" said Hades before snapping his fingers, dark shadows surrounded him and changing his clothes from his godly armor to his dark purple dress shirt with a dark purple tie, black pants and a black vest.

Hades was a very handsome man, he was tall and very muscular, not like Ares or Hephaestus, but enough to draw the attention of any women that saw him, as well, his long hair was as dark and beautiful as the night sky and his pale complexion complemented his ocean blue eyes that were so mesmerizing that every woman got lost in them. In other words, he was a GOD in every meaning of the word.

"There, I feel more comfortable now" said the god before he took a seat in his throne in the counsel Olympus "where is our sister Demeter? Isn't she coming?" asked Hades.

"Do not fret big brother, she will be attending this meeting shortly. In the meantime, we shall discuss your progress in the Underworld, I've heard that you have done a marvelous job" said Zeus.

Hades knew that his brother could care less for his accomplishments in the underworld, but he answered his question non-the less.

"Lady Demeter and Lady Persephone have arrived father!" said Hermes while entering the throne room with said goddesses in tow.

Hades saw Persephone entering the room with her mother, she saw how beautiful she has become since the last time he saw her on her 14th birthday, and now 4 years later, she has become as pretty, or more than Aphrodite herself.

"Sister, it was about time you joined us today" said Poseidon to his sister Demeter after she sat down on her throne right beside him. "I apologize brother, but I was a tad busy with something important" said Demeter.

"Scaring any suitor for Sephie? I assume" said Apollo whose pride was hurt when Demeter hit him with a stick for kissing Persephone's hand.

"Silence! Let us begin with our monthly meeting" said Zeus with authority, silencing any god who was talking at that very moment.

* * *

The meeting was boring as expected, there was a reason why Hades always avoid them as it was just an excuse for the gods to praise themselves for their "hard" work and their hollow lives. Hades was lost in his thoughts of work when Persephone arrived at his throne and called his name distracting him from his own thoughts. "Lord Hades" she said with a small blush and a big smile "will you be joining us for our monthly feast as well?" she asked the dark god noticing that he was not aware that the meeting was over, and everybody left.

Hades smiled at her request as he was glad she talked to him, Persephone was one of the few gods how actually enjoyed his presence, never afraid of his name or powers, the girl was, in essence, his only true friend in the surface, as his siblings respected him, they were always weary of his powers and chose not to antagonize him, except Demeter who hated his guts, but Sephie was truly his friend.

"I will love to join the feast if you accompany me" said Hades.

Persephone's blush almost covered her whole face due to Hades request, the girl was always fond of the dark and lonely god, but now she was attracted to him; she didn't know when this happened, but his mere presence made her heart beat faster and her stomach flip with excitement of being near him.

"I will love to dine with you my lord." Said the goddess. Hades gave her a small smile that was meant only for her as he stood up from his chair and took Persephone's hand to guide her to the dining room ignoring the fact that Aphrodite was watching the whole interaction from afar with a knowing smirk on her face "A new love starts! How lovely." Said the goddess of love to no one, but herself.

"This will be interesting indeed." Said before she left the room to talk to her son Eros, she had a plan and her son will help perfectly.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of this chapter and I'm posting it along with two more chapters, please read and review, let me know if you guys like it and if I shall continue. Any advice will be helpful for me to improve.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter 2, please enjoy and R &R.**_

* * *

 _ **A few weeks later, The Underworld:**_

Zeus hated the Underworld, his brother's kingdom was a dark and gloomy place and he didn't understand why his older brother insisted he will take this place, he knew Hades was somewhat of a loner, but this was going too far.

"Brother? I'm surprise you are here." said Hades when he saw his brother in the entrance of his palace. "Brother, I've come here to discuss your marriage" said Zeus with a big smile making Hades roll his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for this brother, I have work to do, the dead will not judge themselves."

Before Hades could leave his brother, Zeus grab him by his arm to stop him from leaving the room. "We have to talk about this brother, it has been millennia since the last time we spoke about this matter, you have been alone since the beginning." Said Zeus.

Hades looked at his brother with anger, how dare him grab his arm like that and demand to talk about a matter that is of no importance. "If you care for your arm you will release me immediately." Hades voice was cold, his ayes reflected the anger he was trying to contain, and the room was getting darker and darker.

Zeus knew his brother didn't liked to be touch by anyone unless he allowed it, not even his siblings, the god of the underworld was extremely powerful, as the first born, his abilities go beyond Zeus and Poseidon´s powers, and because of that, both gods usually avoided any conflict with their older brother.

"I am king of the gods Hades, you threat means nothing to me." Zeus knew that even dough Hades was strong, he would never hurt any of his siblings, the god of the underworld loved them in his own strange way. "You are no King to me. My kingdom does not answer to yours like Poseidon´s kingdom does." Hades word made Zeus shiver with fear. It was true that the underworld was and will always be a separate kingdom, and it was because Hades didn't have a place as a god of Olympus, and that was Zeus fault.

The god of the Skies released Hades and took a step away from his brother whose anger was starting to affect the room around them as shadows were surrounding every object in the dark room. "I'm sorry brother, it was uncalled for me to disrespect you in your realm. I'm just worried about you, that's all." Hades anger diminish after hearing his baby brother's apology, he knew that his family was worried about him, but there was no reason to be, he was fine in his kingdom with his people and his servants.

"Lord Hades, the judges are waiting for…" Hecate entered the room looking for her king but stopped when she notices that Zeus was in the room as well. "Lord Zeus, I was not aware you where here." Said the goddess of magic surprised that the King of Olympus was here.

"I came to talk with my brother Hecate, I shall leave now. I don't want to keep you out of work brother." Zeus was about to leave the room when Hades stopped him. "Tomorrow I will visit you in your office so that we could talk." Zeus smiled after hearing that his brother was willing to talk about the possibility of taking a wife, he knew that his brother was going to refuse any candidate both Poseidon and he had ready for the dark god, but at least him trying to hear them out was a start.

"We will be waiting for you brother." Said Zeus before leaving.

Hades let out a sigh when his brother left the room with a boom of thunder, Hecate was looking at him like he had a second head and it was making him uncomfortable. "What is it Hecate?" ask Hades with annoyance. "Nothing my King, I'm just surprised that your brother came here and that you are going to visit him tomorrow. In Olympus." Hecate was indeed surprised with this turn of events.

"Tell me about it." Hades started walking in direction to the judges with Hecate behind him.

* * *

 _ **Olympus gardens.**_

Persephone was truly a beauty, she was 18 now and a full goddess, a minor one, but a goddess no less and Ares was very aware of that fact. Currently the spring goddess was picking some flowers for the King of the Underworld, she knew thanks to Artemis that he was going to visit Olympus to talk to her father and she was excited to see him again. Thinking of him and his handsome face made her blush and feel all giddy inside, if only her mother allowed her to marry, she will marry him.

Persephone shook her head after that thought, she knew that a King like him will never look at a minor goddess like her, and even if he did it will only be for a night of fun and not for what she wanted.

"You're out of your mind Seph, he will never look at you like that"

"Why wouldn´t I?"

Persephone jumped out of her spot after hearing the disturbing voice of her half-brother Ares, she didn´t like him that much, he was a brute and a shallow god whose pride was hurt after Aphrodite left him for her husband Hephaestus.

"Ares, what are you doing here?" asked Persephone watching him with precaution.

"I came to see my lovely sister. Can a brother talk to his sister?" asked Ares faking that he was offended by her question.

"Half-sister, Ares. I only ask because you never visited me before, so what change?"

Ares was enjoying this, he knew that Persephone was no pushover and that she had a fire in herself like Athena and Artemis. The god of war took her hand and brought it to his lips to place a hard kiss. Persephone wanted to run, she didn´t like were this was going as she knew Ares tended to get what he wanted by force, and she knew he wanted her, she could see it in his lustful eyes.

"I´m sorry Seph, I was busy before, you know, wars and stuff. But now I'm free of them for a while, and I wanted to connect with my beautiful half-sister." With every word he said, a kiss accompanied it, Persephone was very uncomfortable with the attention Ares was giving her, she was very aware of his arousal and could see his intention in his eyes. "Ares, this is not appropriate, you are my brother, we are family." Said Persephone trying to get Ares to leave her alone.

"Dear sister, you know very well that does not apply to us gods, unlike mortal's DNA means nothing to us." Said Ares while grabbing Persephone by her waist and yanking her towards him. Persephone knew he was right considering she was in love with man who technically is her uncle.

"Let go of me." Demanded the young goddess.

"Stay still and let me make you a woman." Said Ares before forcing a kiss to her virgin lips.

Persephone was disgusted with the contact, she didn't want her first kiss to be with Ares, she wanted it to be with Hades. She could feel the cold armor of the god of war, his breath stank of beer and burgers and his skin was covered in, what look like, dried blood and ash from war, his hands were roaming violently through her body hurting her, she could feel the tears ready to fall.

Ares was so turned on, he had her in his arms feeling her untouched body, his hand was on her breast, they were soft, and firm and her ass felt amazing to the touch, her lips taste like strawberries and her hair smell liked flowers. He was so aroused that he did not noticed when she used her powers to summon a vine from a nearby tree and before he could touch her most intimate place the vine grabbed him by his neck and throwed him to another tree. Without wasting anymore time, Persephone started running to the entrance of the garden so that she could escape from Ares, but before she could make it, she felt the god's hand grabbing her from the neck and throwing her against the same tree he landed before.

The young goddess was stunned due to the impact of her head with the tree and because of that, she couldn´t see when Ares removed his armor and ripped her dress and underwear, leaving her naked. The god started to suck on her breasts, biting her right nipple making her cry in pain, she tried to slap him off, but he was to strong. Ares tired of Persephone fighting him decided to punch her in the face making her stop, grabbing her arms by her wrist with one hand he prepared to go inside her.

"Soon you will be crying in pleasure." Said Ares while rubbing the tip of his manhood on her entrance.

Persephone closed her eyes crying and praying to be saved, she was scared and powerless to defend herself against him and now he was going to rape her. – Hades please, save me. – with that last thought she succumbed to unconsciousness giving up on hope to being saved.

* * *

Hades was annoyed beyond his own limit, he knew that his brothers were going to set him up with a bunch of women, nymphs, minor goddesses and even mortals were in the room with them and Hades wanted to storm out of it but decided to humor his brothers… Big mistake.

"Hades! Brother, wait!" Hades stopped after his brother Poseidon calls. "C´mon brother, have fun with these women, they are the most beautiful women in the world." Hades wanted to punch his brother, didn't he know him at all? He knows Hades is not that kind of god, he was not the one who could have a one-night stand like him and Zeus, and he would never be. "I'm leaving, tell Zeus that I'll see him in the next meeting." Said Hades before turning around and resuming his way out of the place.

"C'mon Hades, don't be lik…" Both gods stopped after hearing a small cry on the gardens nearby, Poseidon and Hades were shocked when they saw Ares naked and on top of some woman in the gardens, they both knew of Ares tendency of raping women who turns him down and they were going to ignore the act until Hades saw who the girl was.

Anger, hate and disgust, those were the emotions that course through Hades mind when he saw how Ares was forcing himself upon the innocent Persephone. "Soon you will be crying in pleasure." After the god of war said those words, Hades snapped, summoning his shadow powers, enclosed Ares using his shadow tendrils.

Poseidon was in sweating bullets when he saw the dark energy that was covering his elder brother, he knew his brother was angry as he saw the death glare that he gave to Ares.

The god of war was in shock when he saw yanked upwards by his uncle Hades, he didn't understand why he was being like this, it was not like any of his relatives would care what he does unless it affects them directly.

"What the fuck?" Asked Ares when he was brought face to face with his uncle's death glare.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE SUCH INNOCENT FLOWER?!" Hades words were like fire, his eyes were murderer like and his shadows were choking Ares with incredible force. "WHAT IS THE MENING OF THIS HADES?!" Asked Zeus when he saw his brother choking his son in the air.

"Zeus." Poseidon called his brother and when he saw that the King of Olympus was looking at him, he pointed the woman who was lying on the ground unconscious. Zeus eyes sparkle with anger when he saw his little girl on the ground naked and with a broken nose and a black eye. "ARES!" thunder broke loose in the room, the skies turned grey and Zeus summoned a lightning bolt in his hand ready to strike his son.

"KORE!" Poseidon saw how his sister Demeter ran to her daughter unconscious body. Every god in Olympus heard the disturbance and went to check what was all the fuss about, all were shocked when they saw little Persephone in the ground naked and bruised. "What is the meaning of this Zeus?!" Asked Demeter while cradling her daughter and letting the tears in her eyes fall.

"I was going to ask that myself sister." Said Zeus while never tearing his gaze from his son. "Explain Ares! WHY IS MY DAUGHTER NAKED AND BRUISED LYING IN THE FLOOR IN HER GARDER!" Zeus anger was scary, but Hades eyes alone were the ones making Ares tremble in fear. Everybody knows you never mess with the god of the Underworld and the King of the dead, and it seems Ares pissed him off as well as his own father. He was fucked.

"Answer you little shit, talk so I can end your miserable existence." Everybody shivered with Hades words. Hades applied more force on his grip, Ares let a gasping sound leave his body before starting to feel dizzy. "Hades! Let go of him so he can explain." Said Hera worried for her son even dough she was really mad at him.

Hades let him go at his sister request, even dough he wanted to kill Ares, he didn't want to upset his sister like Demeter was due to the condition of her daughter. The dark god went to Persephone who was being attended by Apollo and her mother, he saw that she was still naked, so he took his cape off and handle it to his sister. "Take this, she needs to be covered." Said Hades to Demeter. "Get your filthy cape off my daughter, it smells like death." Said Demeter with disgust.

It was well known that Demeter and Hades never got along after he gave Zeus the idea for the punishment of Prometheus, the Titan his sister loved. "Demeter, it was Hades who stopped Ares from raping your daughter, if it wasn´t for him, your daughter wouldn't be a maiden right now." Said Poseidon to his sister.

Demeter wanted to argue but Hades placed his cape on top of her Kore, covering her nakedness and then turning his attention to the naked god of war that was on his knees in front of his father. "You should be exiled from Olympus for your crime against a virgin goddess but considering that Persephone hasn't take the maiden oath, yet I cannot sentence you to exile." Said Zeus, angering Hades. "He should pay for what he was going to do, he tried to rape a defenseless girl, YOUR DAUGHTER!" said Hades.

"DON´T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! I'M THE KING OF THE GODS! DON´T DEFY ME BROTHER!" yelled Zeus in anger. "YOU ARE NOT MY KING ZEUS, I DON'T BOW TO ANY GOD!" responded Hades with the same anger. Zeus saw his brother anger as well, he knew that his brother would go to war with him and he would win, Hades was the most powerful god, more powerful than all the gods combine, only their father was stronger than them, but Zeus wasn't sure, as Hades guarded Tartarus where their father and the rest of the Titans reside.

"You will be punished to 100 years in the mines of the Underworld where you will work until your hands bleed, unable to sleep, eat or calm your lustful needs, where the prayers of solders and the suffering of war would never reach to you, as well you will be under Hades mercy in that time." everybody was surprised when Hera was the one who gave the sentence, not even Ares thought his mother would be the one who will cast the punishment upon him.

"Hera, he is a god of Olympus, we can't give him a punishment of that magnitude." Said a shocked Zeus after hearing his wife giving the sentence, he could not remove it as she was queen, and only the royal member who cast the sentence could remove it. "He committed a crime against one of our own, Ares will pay because of it." Said Hera.

"But… he is the god of war! Without him, the world's balance will be affected." Said Poseidon trying to defuse the situation with his family. "There is another god of war, Athena will take Ares responsibilities in his absence." Said Hera looking at her husband's daughter. Athena only nodded surprised Hera was trusting her with this. "I will my queen." Said Athena.

"I will make sure to make you pay." Said Hades in a cold voice making Ares regret everything he did in his life. "You can´t kill him Hades, he is still a God of Olympus and we need him alive." Said Hera to her brother, Hades gave her sister a small smile that worried everybody in the room, Hades never smiled. "Do not fret sister, there are things worse than death." With that said, Hades extended his arm and with a flick of his wrist made Ares disappear engulfed in shadows with a last scream from the freighted god.

"… what happened?" everybody froze when Persephone started talking and moving in her mother's arms, everybody was waiting for her to wake up and see if she was all right.

When Persephone woke up, she saw her mother's face, her eyes were bloodshot red, and she saw a trail of tears on her face. The young goddess saw everybody there, watching her with worry and sadness, she saw Hades looking at her, there was pain in his eyes, like if he had any fault and she didn´t understand why. Why was every god looking at her like that… - ARES! – she remembered what her brother wanted to do to her, she remembered her naked state and the fact that Ares raped her.

"Is ok my child, he was not able to defile you." Said Demeter sensing her daughter's distress. Persephone sat up and notice a soft black cloth wrapped around her, she smelled the familiar fragrance of the earth and grass, the fragrance of her lord Hades. "Hades save you before Ares finish the deed, he is now being punish in the Underworld, so he will not hurt you again." Said Apollo while standing up. "I've taken care of your broken nose and the bruises in your body, so do not worry about that." Persephone silently thanked her half-brother, her eyes never leaving the King of the dead.

"Come my child, let's go back home." Said Demeter helping her daughter to stand up, the last thing she saw was Hades looking at her while she vanishes in a gust of wind and flowers.

Hades wanted to go to Persephone's side and hug her, he wanted to protect her, he wanted to… Kiss her? What was going on with him? He liked Persephone, he was fond of his niece, but he never thought he wanted to kiss her. – What the fuck is going on with me? – he was pull out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, he saw that it was Aphrodite's hand. "You ok Aidoneus?" Asked the goddess of love and sex. "Don't call me that, and I'm fine." Answered Hades annoyed at the mentions of his birth name. "C'mon Hades, I was there when you were born, I heard your mother give you that name." Said Aphrodite with a loving smile that almost made Hades vomit before leaving Olympus to torture Ares.

"Mother, maybe you shouldn't tease lord Hades like that, you saw what he did to father." Said Eros who was behind his mother, nervous of the wrath of the god of the dead. "Your father earned that fate because he is a pig and a sore loser, and I hope he rot in hell for what he tried to do to poor little Persephone." Said the goddess with disgust towards her ex-lover. "But I must say, your arrow worked pretty well my son, Hades feelings for Persephone are coming out and soon he will not be able to hide them any longer." The goddess smiled at her work, soon their love will be too big to not act upon it, soon her little Hades will have someone just for him.

* * *

 _ **R &R.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

* * *

 _ **A few weeks later.**_

Weeks passed since the incident with Ares and Persephone, since then, Demeter did not allow her daughter to roam by herself anymore, she was to be accompanied by a goddess or a nymph, never a man, god or any male for that matter and Persephone was sick of it. After that day, she remembered how Hades looked at her, how worried he was and after what Artemis told her, about how he came and saved her, she wanted to see him, and since almost two weeks, she has been seeing him every night after her mother was asleep. Every night she would escape her room and run to a lake not too far from her palace in the mortal world, but not to close so that her mother could hear them talk all night.

"Lord Hades, you came." Said Persephone with a big smile.

"I will always come for you my flower." Said Hades with a small blush in his cheeks after seeing his beautiful love. She was wearing a white sundress that hug her curves just right, her gorgeous long red hair was braided, and she had a crown made of flowers, her big green eyes were full of happiness and her big smile made his hart jump in his chest.

"I heard father talking to uncle Poseidon about you lord Hades, they said that they were very worried about you." Said Persephone hugging the dark god, her worried words reach the god and it made his chest fill with warmth. "My brothers are worried that I've haven't taken a wife or a lover in my life, and please, stop calling me Lord Hades, I'm no Lord to you." Said Hades while stoking her hair with his hand.

Hades was taller than her, way taller, at 6'8 he towered over her small frame of 5'2, but she loved how tall he was as it made her feel safe in his arms. "Hades, why haven't you taken a wife or a lover? You are a very handsome god, any woman, nymph or goddess will love to be yours." Said Persephone – I will love to be yours – thinking of being his wife made her shiver and feel a bit warm and funny between her legs, she knew what she was feeling, Aphrodite had the "Talk" with her a few days ago after what Ares tried to do, and even dough she was disgusted with what Ares wanted to do, she didn't mind doing it with Hades, she knew that he would never hurt her like Ares tried to do.

"Well, I never had the chance to fell in love with someone, after…" Hades didn´t finish his sentence, he didn´t want to remember that part of his past, he didn't want to create any tension between his flower and her mother.

Persephone notice the sad look in Hades oceans blue eyes, her heart was in pain when she saw a small tear fall down his cheek. "My lord, what happened?" she asked. Hades smiled at her slip, she called him Lord again, but before he could correct her, he felt her soft hand on his face and saw her piercing green eyes looking at him, expecting to hear his story.

"Centuries before you were born, and humanity still lived in a world without the technology of today, a woman named Thoë, she was an amazon warrior who vowed to never love nor wed a man, she was a strong and very, very beautiful woman. One day while she was walking on the beach of her island she was attacked by python, she was able to kill the beast, but she was dying from her own injuries, in that time, Thanatos wasn't even born, so I was the one who went for her, but when I saw her I fell in love, I healed her wounds and stayed with her until she awoke from her slumber." Hades was lost in his story that he didn't notice the jealous look in Persephone's eyes.

"When she woke up, she was angry that a man has saved her, still not knowing I was a god, she attacked me but failed in scoring any hit. After a while, she gave up and ask me who I was, I told her I was Hades, lord of the Underworld and god of the dead, after she heard my name she bowed to me and ask for my forgiveness. I laugh and told her that she did not need to beg for anything, after that we became good friends and in time, we became lovers, but I wanted more, I wanted her as my queen, but she told me she couldn't love me or marry me, that she swore an oath to the river Styx that she will never be tied to a man." Persephone saw the sadness in his eyes, she knew that the worst was about to happened in this story.

"What happened?" She asked curious of what happened to Thoë. "Your mother, she was angry with me because I proposed that Prometheus, your mother's only love, was to be punish for giving fire to mankind, by having an eagle devour his liver for it to grow over night and being feast upon again for the rest of eternity. Because of that, your mother has hated me and when she discovered my affair with the amazon, she exposed it to her people, she was ridiculed by her people who call her a whore and a slut for taking a male lover for more than just one night and not for the purpose of reproduction, she was branded an outcast and a disgrace, but she remained strong and Demeter wanted me to suffer, so she got a nymph and used her to try and seduce me, Thoë killed the poor nymph in jealousy, but that was what your mother wanted, that act demonstrated that she loved me and that braked the oath she swore." Tears were running down Hades cheeks by now, and Persephone wanted to scream at her mother for making him cry.

"When you brake an oath made in the name of the river Styx you can´t break it, if you do, your soul is reaped of your body and dragged to the darkest pit in Tartarus, not even the gods can fix it, I saw her soul leave her body, I heard her scream my name and I couldn´t do anything to stop it, she was lost forever." When Hades opened his eyes, he saw her crying as well, he immediately cleaned her eyes and gave her a smiled that was only for her to see.

"Why?" she asked confusing Hades. "Why have you suffered this much? How can you live in solitude without love and company? What can I do to erase that pain from your eyes and have that beautiful smile plastered in your face at all time." Hades heart was out of control, the words she was saying made him think that maybe his feelings were reciprocated.

"There is a way for you to ease my pain, but it comes with a heavy price that I don't want to cast upon you." Said Hades placing a loose hair behind her ear. "Tell me, please." She begged. Hades sigh at her request, he knew she was not going to let it go until he tell her. "The only way for you to ease my pain is if you became my wife, as I love you like I never loved anyone before, not even Thoë." Hades words made her cry of happiness, he loved her, he wanted her to be his wife and she wanted him to be her husband. "I will marry you my love, I love you since the day I turned 14, when you gave this necklace." She showed him the raven like sapphire necklace he gave her on her birthday 4 years ago.

"Do you know what you are agreeing upon, right?" Asked Hades looking at Persephone with a serious tone. "If you marry me, you will become my queen, you will no longer be just a spring goddess, you will be the goddess and Queen of the Underworld." Said Hades.

Persephone kissed him silencing his words right away, Hades responded to the kiss right away and with no hesitation, her lips were sweet, and addictive and her delicate frame felt in place against his body, like a puzzle piece that have found it's place. "Take me with you, take me home my love and let us be one." Persephone's words made Hades shiver, his arousal was getting more evident with every kiss and touch and he couldn´t take it anymore.

Taking Persephone in his arms, he summoned the shadows of the Underworld and order them to take them to his palace at once, they embraced and kissed while the shadows took them home before the light of the sun could touch them.

* * *

 _ **The Underworld.**_

Hecate was in bed naked and satisfied after her lover Hermes fucked her like she like, even do she did not swore the maiden oath, she was never interest in taking a husband, but a lover was another story, and even dough Hermes was a tad bit annoying sometimes, he was a fantastic lover. It was just sex and they both knew it and were ok with that arrangement.

"Hecate!" Chiron busted through her bedroom door calling her name franticly, he ignored the fact that she could be with one of her many lovers, so when he saw Hermes servicing her he was very surprised. "Chiron! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" screamed Hecate. Chiron didn't know if she screamed in rage or pleasure, and he didn't care, she had to know what is going on.

"Lord Hades has returned from his visit, and he didn't come alone." Said the boatman looking at the nearby wall with a huge blush in his face. "Hermes, stop!" Said Hecate after hearing what Chiron said. "What do you mean he didn't come alone?" asked the goddess while she put on a robe to cover herself.

"She came with him, and they are going to get married." Said Chiron now looking her in the eyes. "Shit." Said Hecate looking at Hermes who had an annoyed looked on his face because of Chiron interruption.

Nyx was looking at her king surprised after seeing him with the lovely Persephone, she was in shock when she saw them kiss with passion, and she almost fainted when she saw her king smile. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Hecate's voice was heard in the room earning her the looks of the three gods who were in there with her.

"Hecate, the goddess I was looking for, I need you to marry us immediately." Said Hades kissing Persephone's hand. Hecate couldn't believe her eyes, she thought Hades was crushing upon the young goddess, not that he wanted to marry her. "My lord… ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? She is your brother's daughter, he will be furious once he realizes that you took his baby girl. She was almost raped by Ares and now you kidnap her?" Hecate was beyond mad, even if she accepted him as her king, she was still a free spirit and not afraid of what Hades could do, that's why she was one of his most trusted advisors and closest friend.

"Do not speak of that pest in my palace Hecate, and I did not kidnap her, she came with me willingly, and accepted to be my wife, no tricks and no force, we are in love, and she wants to be my queen. So please, I beg you, officiate the ceremony, marry us so that we can be happy." Hades words surprised everybody in the room, Hermes was speechless when he saw the happiest smile on his sister's face.

"Sephie… are you sure you want this? I mean, I know about your crush on our uncle, but… you were supposed to take the oath at the end of this month. Your mother is going to be pissed." Said Hermes looking at her sister; Persephone was shocked to see her brother in the underworld, she knew he came here often delivering messages to Hades, but she didn't understand what he was doing here now.

"I'm sure big brother, I love Hades and I want to be his queen no matter what my mother has to say, just please promise me you are not going to say any of this to neither of my parents, please?" Hermes wanted to protest but looking at Persephone's pleading eyes and Hades murderous ones, he obliged. "Fine, get married sister, be happy, I promise not to tell Father or your mother." Hermes was hugged by his sister, she was happy and so was he.

* * *

The ceremony was quick and beautiful, Hecate agreed to officiate the wedding even if she thought it was a bad idea, but after seeing her king happy her worries were place at ease. She married them in the Elysium fields, all the gods and nymphs that lived in the Underworld and in the fields attended the ceremony, Nyx was crying while her two little boys, Hypnos and Thanatos, were smiling at their king.

Hades was dressed in a black tuxedo; his long black hair was tie in a low pony tail and his long and messy beard was trimmed down making him look very sexy. Persephone was dressed in a simple white strapless wedding dress, Hades thought she looked beautiful.

After they said "I do" Hecate pronounce them husband and wife, everybody cheered at their new queen, happy to finally see their king happy. The reception was amazing, or so they said as Hades and Persephone left the party to their new room so that they could consummate their union.

"Lord Hades, my love," Said Persephone kissing him with passion while he placed her on their bed. "Stop calling me Lord Hades, I'm your husband now, you can call me by my name now." Said the god while removing her dress, living her only on her wet panties. "But I love calling you Lord hades, it turns me on knowing it bothers you so much." She said with a sexy smile he didn't know she had. "You, sexy little minx, I'm going to enjoy making you mine." He said kissing her breast making her gasp in pleasure when he took one nipple on his mouth sucking at it tenderly, she was a bit nervous, she was new at this, as her only experience was not a pleasure one, but Hades was not like Ares, he was kind and his attention was welcomed by her.

Hades felt how his wife took his head in her hands and guide him to face her, she had a big smile that he wanted to kiss, but before he could, she placed her hand on his lips. "But my lord, I'm already yours." Hades erection was killing him, his pants were too tight for his arousal, so with a snap of his fingers, his clothes disappeared living him naked in front of his wife.

Persephone was wet beyond imagination, her husband was ripped, his muscles had muscles and his manhood was huge, even bigger than Ares was, she was told by Aphrodite that even dough the size was not that important, it was a big factor, but if the man couldn´t use it well, then there was no point. "Don´t worry my love, tonight is about you, not me, I will make sure you enjoy this as much as you can." Persephone wanted to protest saying that this night was about him as well, but her scream of pleasure silenced her when she felt his tongue on her womanhood, liking her juices like a thirsty man who hasn't tasted water in days, his tongue was incredible, her body felt so good.

She felt his fingers entering her while his tongue played with her clit, she could feel her juices coming out, she was almost on her limit and Hades knew she was, so he stopped his ministrations and went to kiss her passionately. "Why did you stop." She asked breathless. "I want you to cum whit me." Said Hades while rubbing the tip of his manhood on her entrance, she was shivering, waiting for him to go inside her and finally be his. "When we finish, you will be my wife in all the meaning of the word, that means that my power will be your power as well, you will truly transform in to the goddess of the underworld. So, I need to ask… are you ready, my love?"

Persephone just kissed him in returned, with her hand on his manhood, she started stroking him making him moan in pleasure. "I'm sure, just be gentle please." Hades nodded his head before kissing her, she felt how he introduced his penis inside her, Hades notice how she gasped by the pain of the intrusion, but before he could take it out, his wife surrounded his waist with her legs, not allowing him to move. "Don't! just stay still while I get use to it." She said with her eyes close.

Seconds passed before Persephone told Hades he can move, he started to move in a slow rhythm that made her moan his name, she felt in heaven every time Hades entered her, each thrust made her moan in pleasure and soon the movements were getting faster and faster. Both were breathing heavily, they were so full of lust, love and pleasure and they were happy, truly happy.

"Lord Hades… I'm cu-cumin-g!" said Persephone grabbing Hades by his neck and yanking him to a heated kiss. "I'm cuming too my love." Said Hades kissing her again, soon enough they felt their orgasm coming at the same time, Persephone felt her husband cum inside of her and how it mixed with her own cum. "You are mine now and I am yours, from now and forever you will be my queen." Persephone didn't know why, but she somehow knew what she had to say, and she wanted to say it right away. "And you will be my King, from now and forever, until the end of time." After she finish those words, a gust of black energy engulfed her, she felt more powerful, braver and stronger than before. "You are now Queen." Said Hades before falling asleep with his wife in his arms.

* * *

 _ **Olympus, Aphrodite and Hephaestus chambers.**_

Aphrodite was pleased, she knew Hades and Persephone were finally married, that meant they consummated their marriage. "My job here is done, Hades will no longer be alone in his life." With a big smiled, the goddess of love erased Hades and Persephone's names from her book of singles, she knew Hera will write their names in her book of marriages, well, at least until everybody found out.

"Why are you smiling my love? I haven't brought you any present today." Hephaestus voice made Aphrodite shiver, his strong voice always turned her on. "I'm waiting for you my love, since you didn´t let me stay in your forge with you, I've been missing you all day." Said Aphrodite removing her robe and exposing her naked body to her husband.

Aphrodite was very beautiful, with her long and curly blond hair, violet eyes and a body only the goddess of love and sex could have, she was pure perfection, and she was just his. "Are you going to stay there and stare or are you going to make love to me, Heph?" she asked looking at her handsome husband.

Even with the scars in half of his face and in all of his body, and regardless of his lazy leg, Hephaestus was very handsome, at 7 ft tall, he was the tallest god, and because of his work in the forge of the gods, his body was very muscular and his strong arms made her feel safe each time she was tangled in his strong embrace. "I will make love to you until neither of us could get up of this bed." His words made laugh before kissing him and throwing him to their bed. Tonight, Hades and Persephone are not the only ones allowed to have fun with their spouse.

* * *

 _ **Ok, I hoped you guys liked this story so far, let me know if you guys will like for me to continue, I will love very much to do so, but only if you guys like this story. See you guys next time, hopefully. Please R &R.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews and all your support, I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter. Please R &R.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4.**_

The mornings in the Underworld weren't as bright as in the surface, but it was enough to let Persephone know that it was day time. As she woke up, she noticed that Hades wasn't there with her, in fact, he was nowhere in the room to be found.

"My Lord?" she asked the empty room only to receive no response at all. As she grabbed the sheet of the bed to cover her nakedness, she stood up from the comfortable bed to look for her husband in the bathroom that was in the room.

"Where are you?" she asked herself as she discovered that the room was empty as well.

"If you're looking for Lord Hades, he is currently on the training fields performing his daily exercises." Persephone jumped at the new voice that spoke to her; the new Queen turned to look at the new presence in the room and discovered that it was Hecate who spoke.

"Lady Hecate! I…" she tried to speak but was not able as she remembered her current state of clothing, or lack of any.

"Do not fret your majesty. I am here to make sure you're taken care of, so feel free to ask for anything you need as I was appointed as your handmaiden." Said the goddess of witchcraft bowing her head to the new Queen.

"I thought you were Lord Hades assistant." She said a bit surprised.

"I was. But your husband thought that I was better suited to be your escort and possibly, new friend." Said the goddess.

"Did he order you to be my friend?" Asked Persephone.

"No m'lady. I do not take orders from any God. Regardless of my respect for Hades and the fact that I reside in his realm, my job is to assist him and provide counsel. I am my own goddess and I make my own decisions." Persephone didn't expect such honest answer but was pleased to know that Hecate was offering her friendship by her own free will and not by her husband orders. "Plus, I feel like I'm the only sane woman in this place."

Both women laughed before the older goddess walked closer to the new queen. Persephone blushed while pressing the sheet to her bare flesh, Hecate took notice on the girl's actions and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to prepare you a nice and warm bath. It will help after… last night activities." Said Hecate looking at Persephone's choice of clothes. "After your bath you can go a see your new husband, as I know you want to see him as soon as possible." She said with an amused smile that made the younger goddess blush even more.

* * *

 _ **Training fields, Hades palace.**_

Hades was sweating after his intense training, his arms were a bit sore, nothing that a bit of ambrosia could fix, and his back was a bit tense, other than that, he was perfectly fine.

"Xièxiè." He said while bowing his head in sing of respect towards a Chinese spirit who bowed in the same manner.

"Impressive my Lord." A young boy said with an excited gleam in his blindfolded face. The young boy was no older than a 5-year-old, his black feathered wings were out for everyone to see as it happened every time he got to happy or excited.

"Thank you, Thanatos, you can always practice if you want, I know that your brother already partakes on boxing. So why not try Kung Fu with me? I know master Wu wouldn't mind another student." Said Hades with a small smile as he now did ever since this morning.

"My apologies my King, but I do not like violence in any kind, even if the martial art looks like a dance, it is still a form of violence that I do not wish to be associated with, it's enough for me to be death itself." Said the young boy.

Hades was surprised, even though Thanatos was just a young boy, the god was very mature and because of that, he was given the task to collect the souls of the living and bring them to the Underworld, a grim job for a child, but a job he did with no complain.

"I admire you resolve young one." Hades said before messing with the kid's hair as he usually did with him. Since the day Nyx gave birth to the twins Hypnos and Thanatos, Hades was fond of the later, he reminded him of when he was a child in his father stomach, he was kind and optimistic back then, regardless of the nature of their powers, they were always trying to be more than just darkness and death.

"Thank you, my Lord. I shall leave now, mother needs me, and our queen is coming to see you." Said the young god spreading his wings before taking flight into the dim lighted skies of the Underworld.

* * *

Persephone was at the entrance of the training fields ready to greet her husband but froze when she saw the naked torso of her husband, she looked at his hard muscles that were covered in sweat and remembered what happened last night, she felt her desire rise but before she could act upon it, she noticed the scar that covered the center of his chest, she didn't recall seen it when they were making love, she was so lost in the waves of pleasure that she didn't put that much of attention on his chest, and after they finished she fell asleep.

"What happened to your chest?" She asked once he was right beside her. She had her hand on his chest tracing the damaged tissue with her soft fingers.

Hades tensed when he felt the soft touch of his beautiful wife, he stopped drying the sweat off his forehead, he throwed the towel to the nearby bench before taking his wife's hand in his. "It's just a memento my father gave me before banishing him to Tartarus." He said without emotion towards the memory of his battle with Kronos.

"I see." Answered Persephone before kissing his scar, this made his heart jump at the contact as he felt a strong desire to take her right then and there, but he stopped himself before he did. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten any breakfast?" he asked instead.

"No." said Persephone still looking at his scar. "I was looking for you so that we could eat together, that is if you haven't eaten yet." She said with a tender smile.

Hades kissed her softly while caressing her cheek. "No, I haven't." he said after the kiss.

They both walked hand in hand towards the dining room, Hecate and a few nymphs were there waiting for them to arrive. "Your breakfast is ready." Said Hecate while pointing at the table full of delicious looking food.

"Is any of this food from the Underworld?" asked Hades with a serious tone that confused Persephone.

"No, my Lord, as you ordered, all the food came from the surface world." Responded one of the nymphs.

"Good. We shall eat then." Said Hades dismissing the servants leaving him, Persephone and Hecate alone. "Will you be joining us Hecate." Asked the god of the dead looking at his advisor and friend.

"No, my king. I shall leave as well, but before that I wanted to inform you that the judges will take care of today's trials, so you can enjoy your honeymoon; as well, I prepared the cabin in Elysium for you and our queen." Said Hecate bowing her head at them.

"Thank you, Hecate, I appreciate it." Said Hades.

Hecate nodded and left the room leaving them alone, so they could eat in peace. "Why are we not going to eat food from the Underworld?" asked Persephone confused at her husband. Hades knew she was going to ask about that was only natural that she was curious.

"Those who eat the food that grows in the Underworld cannot leave, as they are bound to darkness of this world. That is the law that was writing even before I arrived." Said the lord of the Underworld. Persephone was lost in thought thinking about what Hades told her. "Sephie, you ok?" Asked Hades.

"Yeah. I'm fine, it's just that… I don't know much about the Underworld, I'm the new queen and I don't know anything about my realm." She said while taking some waffles from a plate. "I want to be a good queen and for me to be one I need to know my kingdom."

Hades smiled at his wife, he was happy to hear that she wanted to get more involved with his- their kingdom. "I will tell you everything that is to know about our realm, but for now, let us enjoy our honeymoon." He said taking her hand on his and kissing it.

Persephone smiled at his kiss with a blush on her face, with every moment she spent beside him she fell more in love with him. "I love you Hades." She said before getting up from her chair to seat on Hades lap and kiss him with so much passion that made him tremble.

Hades returned her kiss with the same fire that burned her chest, his hand traveled up her thigh making her shiver; she pressed herself against him feeling his strong chest press against her breast making her moan as she felt his growing erection against her sex.

"Lord Had…" Hecate stopped in her tracks, a huge blush on her face as she saw what the king and queen where doing. "Hecate! We were just…!" Hades tried to explain but the goddess of witchcraft stopped him. "I know exactly what you guys were doing, but please, wait until you arrive on the cabin or go to your chambers." Said the goddess with a knowing smile on her face. "I just came to tell you that your sister is here."

Hades froze when he heard her said his 'sister' was here. Did Demeter find out already? "Hestia is waiting in the common room, don't make her wait." At the mention of Hestia's name Hades smiled knowing that he was safe for now, also he was happy to know that his lovely sister came to visit him.

"Come my love, I want you to meet my sister Hestia." Said Hades offering his hand to his blushing wife, he had a big smile that Persephone didn't know as the smile that he usually gave her was a tender one. "She will be happy to finally meet you."

As they arrived at the common room they saw that the goddess of fire and home, she was a beautiful and elegant woman, she was dressed in loose floral dress, her hair was tied in a bun and she was wearing a pair of red glasses. "Hestia my dear sister." Said Hades smiling and hugging his sister surprising his wife greatly.

"Hello Aidoneus, it's been a while since the last time we saw each other." Said the goddess with a warm smile while hugging her little brother with love and care. "You must be Persephone, Demeter's daughter." Said the goddess looking at the young girl who stood silently in the room.

"I am, Lady Hestia, it is an honor to finally meet you." Said Persephone bowing her head at the older goddess. It was the first time meeting her aunt as Demeter never talked to her, it seem that she hated both of her older siblings.

"Please, just call me Hestia and it I who should bow to you, as you're now a queen." Said the goddess of fire lifting the head of the younger woman. "You are very beautiful, even if Zeus and Demeter are your parents, you look nothing like them. You are beautiful in your own right, a true goddess of the Underworld." Hestia's words made her blush, it meant a lot that a main goddess complimented her like that.

"Hestia, how did you know?" asked Hades confused as to how his sister knew about his marriage. "I made sure that no one would find out about it." He said looking at his older sister. "Aidoneus, for centuries we lived together on father's stomach? Of course I would know when my baby brother got married." She said with a smile.

"Aidoneus?" asked Persephone confused as to why Hestia called Hades with that name.

"You married her and didn't told her your real name?" asked a very surprised Hestia looking at Hades with a scolding glare that made him tremble as she was the only goddess that did not hesitate in reprimanding him. "Unbelievable… Aidoneus is Hades birth name that our mother Rhea gave him before father devoured us, he changed it when Zeus freed us." Explained the goddess.

"I was going to tell her… eventually." Mumbled Hades while scratching the back of his head, that sight made Persephone smiled as she never saw Hades act like a little boy that was being scolded by his mother, and in a matter of speaking, she was a mother figure for him. "I'm happy that you love my little Aidoneus, for so long he has been alone and suffered a fate way worse than death, but now that he has you I can feel the happiness in his home now." Said Hestia to Persephone, one hand on her cheek and the other on her shoulder.

"Thanks for coming sis, but we are about to leave to our honeymoon now." Said Hades with a smile on his face while placing his arm on his wife's waist. "Oh! How rude of me. It was a pleasure to finally meet you, and I'm glad to see you again brother." Said Hestia before covering herself with fire and banishing from the room.

"I thought that no one could do that here." Said Persephone to herself. "Only those who I allow can. Your father, Hecate, Nyx and Hestia can. You as well now that you are my queen." He said while taking her hand. "come my love, our cabin awaits us."

Persephone felt a mild chill on her skin, it was the same chill she felt when Hades brought her to the Underworld and it meant that they were going to shadow travel. "I can't wait to get there." She said placing her arms around his neck before kissing him passionately as the shadows took them to Elysium.

* * *

 _ **Earth, that same moment.**_

"My daughter!" exclaimed Demeter with panic on her voice as she went to her Kore's room to check on her, only to find that her little girl was missing from her room. "Where is my Kore!" she screamed in despair as she looked everywhere for her; the nymphs were scared as well because when Demeter was upset they were the ones who paid.

"FIND HER! DO NOT COME BACK UNLESS YOU COME WITH HER!" Demeter said as she turned the nymphs into winged women with claws and feathers, she cast them out in the wind with an order that they had to obey, for their own good.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys! Sorry for the delay on this fic, I have been busy lately with work and life, but I'm back and I will be posting a couple of chapters after this one. I promise I will not take this long to post again.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please R &R.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5.**_

Elysium was breath takingly beautiful, a paradise full of plant life, rivers and wild life. The place was warm and peaceful, and Persephone felt only happiness and joy in this perfect place.

"This place is amazing." She said amazed by the beautiful landscape that surrounded the small cabin where they were staying. "Do you like it?" asked Hades looking at his wife waiting for her response. "I love it, it's beautiful." She said looking at the lake that was in front of her. "Breath taking." Said Hades looking at her instead.

"Let's go swimming! It's been a while since mother…" She stopped mid-sentence before looking at her husband with a smile on her face while taking his hand. Hades noticed that she was about to mention her mother but stopped before finishing what she was going to say. "Do you miss her?" he asked her, placing his hand under her chin.

"No… yes. I just… missed her, but I don't miss her constant overprotective nature. I just wish that she could be ok with this, with me marrying." Said Persephone with a sad look on her face that made him want to hug her and never let go. "In time, your mother would see that you're happy and she will accept that you have a new life. I don't know if it will be today or tomorrow or centuries from now, but I know she will." He said before kissing her lips tenderly.

Persephone smiled at him before removing herself from his embrace, she turned around and walked towards the lake while Hades looked at her with loving eyes. "Swim with me, my Lord." She commanded with a seductive voice that surprised him. He was about to tell her that they should put on bathing suits but fell silent as he saw her remove her dress slowly only to reveal that she was completely naked under it.

"Are you coming Aidoneus?" she asked him, turning around to see hime while entering the lake. Hades only nodded before removing his boots, shirt, pants and underwear living him equally naked in front of his wife.

As he got in the water with Persephone, she came to him and hugged him pressing her naked body against his, she felt his erection against her stomach and thought that yesterday he spent the entire night pleasuring her and she didn't returned the favor at all; so with determination in her eyes, she took his manhood on her hand and started stroking him making him moan with pleasure.

"I want you my Lord. I want you so bad." She said kissing him hard while still playing with his hard member. Hades was truly in Paradise as he felt how she stroke his member with such tenderness. "Then you shall have me my Queen, as I'm but your humble servant." He said in a husky voice that made her shiver. He took her and lifted her so that she could surround his waist with her legs, she felt the tip of his manhood graze her entrance sending bolts of pleasure through her body before feeling him entering her slowly ripping a pleasure gasp from her.

Their lake lovemaking was amazing, but again, Hades spent his time pleasuring her and only getting release after she was completely satisfied. She didn't complain much, but she wanted to make him moan, she wanted to hear him scream her name because she was pleasuring him and not only the other way around.

"HADES!" she screamed as she cum on his face after having him eat her out for the last couple of minutes. She was gasping for air as he left her out of breath with that last orgasm, she looked as he licked his lips cleaning what remain of her orgasm. That looked made her want more of his body, more of him.

"Tell me my Queen, what do you want me to do next?" he asked with a seductive smile and a lustful gaze. "Kiss me." She said desperately, order that Hades obeyed without hesitation as he kissed her hungrily. She didn't how they ended in the cabin's chamber and she didn't gave a damn, she only cared for the god that was naked on top of her kissing her breast and rubbing her ass with his hand.

"I love you." He said as he laid beside her hugging her tightly against him, her back pressing against him while he kissed her neck and exposed shoulder. They were tired after making love for what seem to be days but was in fact just a few hours.

"I love you too." She said with a spent smile on her face as she felt his lips on her skin. She was truly happy with this man, he was the man she loved since she was 14 and now he was her husband, he was her king and she was his queen, and nothing could ruin this moment for her.

" Aido- Hades… tell me about your past, when you were trapped inside Kronos stomach." She said out of nowhere making him tense. He had to tell her at some point, he didn't expect to be right now.

"After Hestia and I were born, our father heard a prophesy from the fates telling him that he will fall by the hand of his children in a battle that would end the titans. Because of that he decided to swallow me and my sister, and later, the rest of my siblings." He said now facing the roof. "For centuries it was only me and Hestia before Demeter, Poseidon and Hera arrived, we grew close in solitude. Zeus freed us, and a battle began against the Titans. The war that my father feared came true and he fell by my hand with the help of Zeus and Poseidon, we won and at the end of the war there was a kingdom who needed a new ruler." Persephone had her head on top of his chest now, she was hearing his heart beat.

"After the war ended Zeus, Poseidon and I discussed how we were to rule, we agreed in dividing the kingdom in tree. Zeus and Poseidon argue on who will rule the sky as he who control the sky controls the gods. By birthright it was supposed to be me and Hestia the ones who should have ruled, but Hestia decided to be a maiden goddess and I decided to be alone, as for the peace of our new kingdom, I choose the Underworld to guard my father's prison." He said as he rubbed her back.

"You are incredible." She said to him kissing his chest just on top of his scar where his father gave him. "You are this amazing god and yet, everybody fears you." She said a bit sad and angry with the other gods.

Hades laugh at her remark before kissing her forehead, he brought her closer to him feeling her warm body against him. "Yes, they fear me because of my power and what I can do, they fear me because I'm the only one who has faced my father alone and won, when my brothers can only fight him together." He said.

After that conversation they had, Hades and Persephone enjoyed the rest of their honeymoon like any recently wed couple did, if they were not having sex in the cabin, they were having sex on the lake, by the lake, they just couldn't have enough of each other.

* * *

 _ **3 months later, Mt. Olympus**_

Zeus had a headache like no other, he felt like if Atlas himself just stepped on his head, but he didn't, instead, the one to cause this fucking headache was Demeter with her constant whining, of course he was worried about his little girl, but he knew that she probably escape to have some fun without the constant watch of her mother.

"Demeter, please calm down. Persephone is alright, she is young and curious, she's probably exploring the mortal world, visiting Disneyland or going to one of those concerts of lady blah blah or something." Said Zeus ignoring his sister's cries.

"No! she's been taken, I know she has; she wouldn't just leave me. I'M HER MOTHER!" Demeter exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "ENOUGH WOMAN! Your annoying whining is freezing the earth, you're creating a new ice age, and all of this because our daughter was sick and tired of your over protection tendencies." A boom of thunder accompanied Zeus words silencing Demeter's cries.

"Father, if I may. I know what happened to Sephie." Said Apollo as he entered the room with Hermes behind him telling him to shut up. "Speak son, tell us what happened." Ordered Zeus.

"Persephone ran away with Lord Hades himself, they got married the same night she ran away, and she has been living with him in the Underworld." Said Apollo nonchalantly while inspecting his finger nails. "Son of a bitch! You betrayed me and Sephie." Said Hermes mad at his half-brother.

"You knew about this?" asked a very surprised Zeus after hearing this turn of events. "Kinda, yeah." said Hermes with a nervous laugh. "You were at their wedding. Be a man and tell the full true." Said Apollo.

Demeter was about to lose her mind after hearing that her low life monster of a brother 'kidnaped' her daughter and married her against her will. She was furious! "Hermes! Go to the Underworld and tell Hades and Persephone that I summoned them both in my palace." Said Zeus in a quiet tone.

Hermes nodded before glaring at Apollo who was smiling at his victory, the messenger god knew that the god of the sun was in love with their half-sister, but his pride was hurt when he heard that their uncle Hades married her and that she did it willingly.

* * *

 _ **The Underworld, later that day.**_

Persephone was looking at her reflection on the mirror, she had changed since becoming queen of the Underworld and she loved it. "I hope Aidoneus would like my new look." She said to herself while giving her last inspections on her appearance, she was wearing a lovely sleeveless black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, her hair was shorter now as she decided to cut it. She knew that the only reason she kept it long was because of her mother, but now that she was queen, she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

"My love would you like to…" Hades stopped in his tracks when he saw his beautiful wife, she looked stunning and he was speechless because of it. "Yo-you look a-amazing." He stuttered still looking at her amazed.

Persephone laugh at her husband stuttering, something that she discovered she enjoyed hearing as of late. As she walked to him, she spins around showing him her new garments. "Do you like it?" she asked him. "I thought that maybe I shall have an armor just like Hera has, you know… to wear when you wear yours." She said with a smile on her face suggesting the idea of having her own armor in the likes of her husband's godly armor.

"You are perfect, and I love you very much." Said Hades before hugging her and kissing her. Persephone laugh before snapping her fingers, her armor transformed into shadows before leaving her completely, she was now clad only with her dress. "Come my love, today I was thinking of having a picnic in Paris, is my only day that I get to spend in the mortal world, and I would like to spend it with you." Hades words made her feel warm inside, this man was truly beautiful.

* * *

Hecate was worried, this was bad, really, really bad, and it was her fault for not stopping the King before and now they were going to pay the consequences, not by Zeus or Demeter hands, but by Hades hand. "I'm sorry babe, but father is pissed." Said Hermes looking at his sometimes lover. "Don't 'babe' me, you promised to keep the secret and you didn't, now Hades will be pissed, and this could turn out badly." She said biting her nails nervous at Hades reaction.

In that moment Hades entered the room and beside him stood his wife, they both had a lovesick look in their eyes as they smiled to each other lovingly. They soon stopped when they saw her and Hermes in the room waiting for them.

"Hermes! What are you doing here?" asked Hades looking at him confused as to why he was here. "Does Zeus sent me something?" he asked with a smiled that made the messenger god uncomfortable. "Dad sent me here… to- to. Well, is a funny story actually." Said a nervous Hermes.

"Tell us Hermie, why are you here?" asked Persephone with a smile.

"FATHERKNOWSABOUTYOURMARRIEGEWITHHADESANDWANTSYOUBOTHBACKINOLYMPUS!" Screamed Hermes confusing both the king and queen of the Underworld. 'What?" asked Hades.

"Zeus knows, and he wants Persephone back at Olympus." Said Hecate with a grim look on her face.

"What?"

"No"

"Persephone!"

She was gone, and Hades was behind her calling her name.

"This is bad." Said Hecate knowing how this was going to end.

Hades caught up with his wife, she was crying under the pomegranate tree knowing that her time with her husband was over as the king of the gods knew of her marriage and was calling upon her return. "I don't want to go back, I wanna stay with you, be your wife, your queen." She said between sobs.

"You are my wife, and my queen. Not even your parents can change that… I would fight a war against them, I will burn down Olympus if I must, they are not going to take you away from me." Said Hades taking her with his arms and hugging her against his chest. "How can you be so sure, he is the king." She said in a week whisper.

"He is not my king, and you are my queen. We're going to be together for ever, no matter what." He said looking at her eyes reassuring her that they will not be separated, no matter what. Persephone kissed him like if this was the last time, and maybe it was. Unless she does something about it.

"Come, we must go to Olympus."

* * *

 _ **Mt. Olympus.**_

When the couple arrived at Olympus all the gods were expecting them, the original six, apart from Hades, were already in their thrones while the rest of the gods were sitting in the surrounding chairs of the council.

"KORE!" Cried Demeter running towards her daughter, she yanked Hades away from her child before hugging her in a tight embrace. "My sweet, sweet child. Did this monster hurt you? Did he touched you?" she asked desperately while inspecting her daughter.

"No mother, he did not hurt me. And yes, he touched me as a husband would touch his wife, as so did I." Answered the young goddess making her mother gasp.

In that moment Demeter took notice in her daughter appearance, her black dress, short hair and the way she carried herself, like a true queen of the Underworld. "What did you do to her!? You disgusting, excuse of a god!" asked an enraged Demeter.

"I offer her the freedom you so gratefully denied. I gave her the kind of love a man can offer a woman. I gave her a kingdom and a home for her to call her own." Answered Hades with a serious tone common of him.

"You kidnapped her!" said Demeter with anger. "No mother! I left with him willingly." That answer almost killed Demeter. The goddess of harvest was about to reply back, but Zeus silenced her with a boom of thunder that echo through the room.

"ENOUGH DEMETER! Sit down so we can begin." Said Zeus annoyed with the situation, he knew this was going to be difficult.

The goddess obeyed the king's orders and sat down on her throne so that the trial could begin, she wanted to make Hades pay for what he did to her Kore. As soon as she sat down, Zeus stood up and gazed upon the couple that stand before him. He saw that they were holding each other's hand, he sighed.

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld, god and King of the dead. You kidnaped my daughter, married her without my permission and just a few days before she was supposed to take the vow of Maidenhood. You separated a mother from her child and because of that, almost cause the end of human civilization as we know it. I should have you banished to the lost lands." Said Zeus with a serious tone that didn't make Hades flinch at all.

"You could try, but we both know how the outcome of that." Said Hades with a challenging tone. "Persephone decided to come with me as she never wanted to take that vow, she wanted to love and to be loved. She wanted to get married and have her own family and she wanted that with me. I wanted that with her as well, so I asked her to be my bride and she accepted. As for your permission, we both know I don't need it."

Zeus was furious with Hades, his tone bothered him, and it did not help with his current temper. "I' AM THE KING OF THE GODS!" screamed Zeus. "You are not my king Zeus!" responded Hades. Zeus grew angrier by the minute, so much that he conjured a lightning bolt in his hand ready to strike Hades for his insolence, Hades as well was mad and annoyed at his brother, he was ready to strike back as his hair turned withe and his eyes glowed red, he grew even taller as his armor appeared in his body, he was ready to fight back.

The rest of the gods turned pale as they feared what could happen next, everybody knew that Zeus was very powerful, him being the king of the gods, but Hades was even more powerful as he alone almost defeated Kronos and killed several Titans with his bare hands, plus, he guarded the door to Tartarus. In other words, Hades was even more powerful.

Persephone shivered as the skies turned grey and the room was engulfed in shadows, she never saw her husband in this form before, it was a terrifying sight, and yet, it was damn sexy at the same time.

"AIDONEUS!" she called out as she saw how he summoned the shadow to his hand, she knew he was going to fulfill his promise. Hades calmed down after hearing his wife call his name, he reverted to his normal size and appearance before turning towards her.

Zeus was surprised, first, because he didn't think that Hades would have use all his power against him, and second, he was shocked when he heard his daughter call him by his birth name as no one was allowed to call him that, only Hestia was.

"I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to frighten you like that." He apologized to her, shocking everybody once again as Hades never apologized. "You did not frighten me my Lord." She responded reassuring him that she was not scared of him by placing her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry brother, but Persephone must return to her mother. If the mortals die, there will be no one, no more offerings would be made, and we would disappear." Said Zeus now calmed. "I don't care! I don't need offerings as no mortal have made them in my name. my kingdom will be full, and Persephone and I will carry on." Said Hades never turning his gaze from his wife.

"That is not true. Persephone is still an Earth goddess, and an Olympian, even if she is bound to you by marriage, she is not bound to the Underworld like you are." Said Zeus looking at his brother. "She hasn't eating any of the food of the Underworld, she is not bound to your kingdom."

Hades cursed his brother as he was right, even if they were bounded by marriage, Persephone still didn't belong to the Underworld, and because of that, she needed the offerings of the mortals to survive. "Don't do this to me Zeus. I deserve to be happy; I gave you the skies and title of king of the gods, I promised you to guard Tartarus. Don't take my wife away." He pleaded to his brother with sad eyes, but he knew that that wasn't going to work.

"You heard him Hades. You lost!" Demeter's words hurt a lot, she was right, he had lost.

"Persephone, you are to return with your mother to your old life as goddess of spring." Said Zeus.

"NO!" shouted Persephone shocking everybody again. "Aidoneus is my husband, he is my king and I am his queen. Our kingdom is independent from yours and we do not answer to you. I don't answer to you!" Persephone's had fire in her eyes, her body was surrounded by dark shadows and dark plants, she was angry, and Zeus was surprised to see his little girl like that.

The king of the gods was going to reply to his daughter, but his brother beat him to it. "You must return my love." He said in a sad tone. "No! I don't want to, I want to stay with you. I love you." She responded with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, and that is why you must go, if you don't your mother will kill the mortals and you will die without their offerings. I can't bear the thought of watching you die because of me." Hades had tears in his eyes by now, he didn't want to be separated from his wife, but he knew that it must be done.

"You promised me."' Hades heart broke into a million pieces after hearing his wife's voice brake, he felt like shit. "And I intend to keep it, I swear by the river Styx, we will be together again." They both shared one last kiss before Persephone was taken away by her mother.

As Hades watched his sister take his wife away from him a single tear fell from his face, he was alone again. Zeus saw the pain in his brother, he saw how much it hurt him seeing his wife leave and it made him feel guilty because of it.

"I'm truly sorry brother, I was not aware that you loved her this much, but you have to understa…"

"I understand Zeus. I was never meant to be happy, nor I ever be. It is my fate to live in death, that is my curse." He said before he banished into the shadows leaving Olympus behind.

"You made a terrible mistake, Zeus!" Said Aphrodite mad at the King.

"Not now Aphrodite." He said rubbing his temples. "I'm not in the mood."

"I hope you'll never forget the fact that you hurt both your daughter and your brother, I hope your guilt will never let you forget that." With that said the goddess of love and sex left with her husband right beside her.

Zeus saw that every god looked at him disappointed at what he just did, even do they didn't do anything to stop him.

"Did I just made a mistake?" he asked Hestia as she approached him. "I did the correct thing to do."

"Not always the correct thing to do is the right thing to do. Hades was truly happy Zeus, he smiled like he used to do before, and all was because of her, but now that she is gone… I'm afraid we may lose him permanently." She said sadly letting her words sink in Zeus mind.

"I'm the worst brother in the cosmos."

* * *

 _ **I know that Zeus is not the one to care for someone other than himself, but I do feel that he does care a little for his brother. Anyway, let me know what you guys think and I will see you guys soon. Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, I love knowing that people enjoy my stories. Now here is the next chapter and it will focus on the time our favorite couple spent apart from each other, it will only be for this chapter as I don't like them being apart for to long. In this chapter Demeter and Persephone is going to have a fight while Hecate will give Sephie a solution with the help of Hermes.**_

 _ **A.N. To madame thome – Yes! Persephone will not be happy at all and she will make sure that Demeter knows that.**_

 _ **Please R &R.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6.**_

When Persephone arrived at her old palace in the mortal world, she felt lost and alone. This place was no longer her home, her home was the Underworld, her home was her husband.

"My poor child. I can't imagine what that monster did to you down there in that gods forsaken place." Demeter talked about the Underworld with a disgusted face. "But don't worry my sweet Kore. He will not be able to touch you again."

"Persephone."

"What?"

"Persephone. My name is Persephone." She said touching the necklace that Hades gave her when she was 14. "That's the name I was given by the fates, the name that he called me by."

"Nonsense! Your name is Kore! My Kore!" Demeter's voice sounded crazy, Persephone knew her mother acted a bit over dramatic, but this was a whole new level. "Anyway, let us burn that dress as it stinks like death." She said composing herself and giving her daughter a 'happy' (crazy) smile.

Persephone was about to protest, but couldn't find the strength to do it, she only wanted to go to her bed, lie down and cry all night.

"I'm going to sleep, good night mother." She said standing up and walking to her bedroom, she close her door immediately not allowing Demeter to enter.

Now in her room alone, she fell to the floor and started crying her eyes out, she missed Hades already and she only wanted to be with him, to hug him, kiss him, make love to him. Persephone cried in silence for a while before standing up and removing her dress, she didn't want to, but she decided she had to do it or her mother would get mad at her and she didn't want to deal with that drama.

Now naked, she opened her dresser to get a nightgown to put on as she couldn't sleep naked as her mother always told her it was improper for a lady to do that, instead, her mother always dressed her in big, baggy nightgowns that got to hot during the night.

As she opened her dresser, she found Hades cape, the same cape he used to cover her body after Ares tried to rape her.

She took the garment into her hands and smelled the cape, it still had his scent, his warmth, it reminded her of him. She got dressed and ready to sleep, she covered herself with his cape falling asleep with the memory of the man she loved.

* * *

 _ **The Underworld. Two months after.**_

To say that Hades was miserable was putting thing lightly, he was dying without his love. "My Lord, you must rest, take a shower, maybe shave your face and cut your hair, it's getting messy." Hecate said while looking at the king with worried eyes.

"What's the point, my queen is gone, taken from me… she, she." Hades sulked in his desk, working triple time the usual. "My work is all that is left." He said still writing the report of the souls he judged today.

"You made a promise to her, you told her you will be together with her again. If you stay like this, you're never get her back." Hecate said trying to get her boss to do something other than work.

"I've tried OK! I've talked to Zeus, I tried looking for her at Demeter's palace, but I couldn't even get pass her forest." Said Hades standing up from his desk. "I'm Aidoneus, Lord of the Underworld, King of the Dead! And I can't even get pass some stupid trees so that I can see my wife!"

"Aidoneus?" Hecate smirked after hearing Hades us his birth name, the same name Persephone used to call him. "This could have been avoided if she had eaten the fruit of the Underworld."

"I couldn't do that to her. It would have been like keeping her a prisoner." Hades spoke the truth, he didn't want to have Persephone like a prisoner, not able to let her leave the Underworld would've been too much like her current situation with her mother. "I just… I don't know what else to do."

Hecate didn't know what to do either, she hated watching Hades like this and not being able to help him, or maybe there was a way. The goddess of magic knew that the only way for Persephone to return would be if she ate any fruit from the Underworld; she just needed a way to inform her and send her the fruit, but how?

"Lady Hecate, Hermes is here." Said a servant nymph that entered the room.

\- Bingo! – she thought. "I'll be on my way."

* * *

 _ **Demeter's Palace.**_

Alone.

That's how Persephone felt every day since she came back home with her mother. She missed the craziness of the Underworld, she missed her conversations with Hecate, and most importantly, she missed her husband.

It was funny how she used to think that her life was not that bad before marrying the King of the Underworld, no she knows now how much it sucked. "I wish I could be back with him." Persephone said to Artemis as they picked some flowers on Demeter's gardens.

"Really? With him?" asked the goddess confused as to what her half-sister saw in her uncle. "Yes, him! He is my husband, my lover, my friend. I want to be with him and go back home." She said a bit annoyed at her sister.

"But you are home. This is your home, with your mother. Right?"

"No, this place is not my home. Not anymore."

Both goddesses remained silent for a while, just walking around the yard, they talked about everything that happened during Persephone's time in the Underworld, they talked on how her kingdom was amazing, perpetual darkness and dead people aside. They were having a great time together as sisters, but every thin came to an end when they saw Demeter carrying a black robe in her arms ready to throw it at a fire.

"MOTHER! NO!"

In less than 2 seconds Persephone summoned a vine from the ground and snatched the cloth from her mother's hands. The piece of fabric that Demeter was about to burn was Hades cape, the same one he gave her to cover herself when he saved her from Ares.

"Persephone! What are you doing?" asked Demeter surprised that her daughter took the cape away from her. "We must burn that thing, it stinks like that animal."

"That 'animal' is my husband and this is the only thing I have that makes me feel that he is still with me a night." Persephone said hugging the dark clothe against her chest. "This is the cape of the man that kidnapped you and raped you and you want to keep it because it reminds you of him? My child, you're in worse shape than I thought, but do not fret, burning this will help you." Demeter said grabbing the cloth and yanking it hard. Persephone didn't let go and so both women started fighting for the black cape.

"Let go mother, this is mine!"

"We have to burn this!"

"It's ripping apart!"

Artemis words came too late as the cape reap in half; Persephone was shocked to see her husband's cape destroyed while Demeter had a triumphant smirk in her face. "Good, now we have to throw it away either way."

"How dare you…" whispered Persephone.

"What?"

"HOW DARE YOU! This was mine, this was the only thing that I had that smelled like him, as you didn't allow me to bring any of the gifts he gave me!" Demeter was taken a back after hearing her daughter talk to her like that, she noticed the shadows forming on her daughter's feet, shadows from the Underworld that only a god from that realm could cast. "And mother, he did not kidnap me, I left with him because I couldn't stand being with you anymore, I left to get away from you."

\- SLAP –

Artemis gasped after seeing Demeter slap Persephone square in the face, the young woman grabbed her cheek in pain after feeling her mother's strike and Demeter was shocked she hit her daughter.

"Don't talk to me like that. You are my daughter and you have to treat me with respect." Hissed Demeter looking at her Kore.

"I hate you. I hate your overprotection and I hate you." Said the goddess with hate in her eyes.

The silence was too thick that you could almost cut it with a knife, the three goddesses remained silent before the youngest stood up and left using her shadow powers. Demeter wanted to cry as she knew that she made a huge mistake, and Artemis was actually very impress to see her baby sister for stand up against her mother.

* * *

 _ **Persephone's Garden, Olympus.**_

Persephone left to her own personal garden in Olympus as this was the only place where she could come other than her mother's palace; she came here often to think and to see if she could run into her husband but had no luck. Now she was there to be away from her overbearing mother.

"How could she do that?" Said Persephone with angry tears in her eyes.

"Pss! Seph, over here!"

Persephone recognized that voice, it was Hermes voice.

"Hermes?"

"Hi sis!" said the messenger god stepping away from behind a tree, he was waving at her with a nervous smile.

Persephone's wrath came back remembering that he told Zeus that she was in the Underworld and now she was going to make him pay.

"Sephie wait!" cried Hermes after being grabbed by a vine that throw him against a tree. He felt cold now, and he noticed why as he was being covered by Underworld Shadows. "I came here to help!"

"HELP? ALL THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU!" She yelled at him. "You told Apollo and he told father! You knew Apollo can't be trusted and yet you told him, in a bar while drinking and hitting on mortal girls."

Hermes was surprised that she knew when and where he told Apollo, and then he remembered that Artemis went with them to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. "Look, I know this is my fault and I'm sorry. But I have a way to fix this! A way for you to be with Hades again."

Hermes words made her free him before grabbing him from his collar and yanking him back and forth. "YOU DO?! HOW?!" she asked excited forgetting her previous anger towards her half-brother.

The messenger god stopped her from killing him with her excitement, she apologized right away before asking him to continue. "Here!" he gave her a box and a letter. "Hecate sent you this, she said that it will help."

Persephone opened the letter and start reading what was written by her friend.

" _ **Dear Persephone.**_

 _ **I know that this couple of months have been difficult without Hades, I know cuz he has been miserable since and I'm tired of it. I know that he would never ask you to do this, but I am; in this box is a pomegranate fruit, the only fruit that grows in the Underworld. If you eat this you'll be a part of the Underworld like Hades is, you must eat twelve seeds for each of the months in the year, only that way you will be able to be with him again.**_

 _ **Hope you do eat the seeds, Hades misses you with all his heart, he cries every night when he believes no one is watching, and he is so into his work that he has forgotten to live. Please Lady Persephone, return to him.**_

 _ **Hecate.**_

 _ **P.S: I already kicked Hermes ass, so don't worry about it.**_

Persephone laughed before taking the fruit in her hands, she looked at the fruit and then at her brother who looked at her waiting to see what she was about to do. "Are you… going to eat the seeds?" he asked curious.

She looked at the fruit in her hands, if she ate the seeds she would never be able to leave the Underworld; she would never be able to see her mother again and eve if she couldn't stand her at time, she still loved her, but if she didn't eat the seeds then she would never be able to see Hades again.

"Sephie wha…?"

Hermes question was answered when she opened the fruit and took nine seeds and ate them.

\- BOOM! –

Thunder sounded as the sky turned grey, Zeus knew what she did, and she didn't care. "I think dad is mad." Said Hermes afraid of what was coming. "Let him, I only want to see him again."

* * *

 _ **Zeus knows! Persephone doesn't care and Hades is going to have the day of his life after hearing what his wife did, plus they are going to receive some news that will turn the couple's world upside down, but you guys will know until next chapter. Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter for this fic; I've decided to finish this fic soon, maybe a few chapters more and that's it. But I also decided to continue it through a series of one shots about the life of Hades and Persephone and everything that happens around them, so as soon as this fic is finished, I will start the one shots.**_

 _ **Enjoy and please R &R.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7.**_

"Mmm… Heph… HARDER!"

"As you wish my love."

Hephaestus and Aphrodite were enjoying their couple time in the way only the goddess of love and sex could… and that was fucking their brains out in the shower. The god of fire and the forge had her pined against the glass door of their shower; she her breast against the crystal while her husband was thrusting his manhood inside her from behind.

"I'm cumming!" said Aphrodite feeling her orgasm coming.

"Me too." Said her husband grabbing one of her breast with one hand and while placing the other over her sex rubbing her clit adding more pleasure to his wife to make her cum faster.

"HEPHAESTUS!"

"APHRODITE!"

\- BOOM –

Both Aphrodite and Hephaestus looked at each other after they came, they knew that that was Zeus thunder and that he was mad. "That was perfectly timed." Said the goddess to her husband with a smile on her face still high from the glorious orgasm her husband gave her.

"My father is mad. Something happened that made him like this." Said the scared god looking at the sky from their open-air shower in their private chambers. "Well your little sister ate the seeds from a pomegranate fruit of the Underworld, so she could be reunited with her love." Said Aphrodite nonchalantly while hugging her big husband.

"She did what?" asked a very surprised Hephaestus.

"Ate the seeds of a pomegranate fruit. C'mon Heph… she is in love, she was bound to do something like this to be with Aidoneus. I know I would have if it was the only way to be with you again." She said kissing his strong and scared chest while the water of the shower still fall over their heads.

"I would too. I'm just surprised that you know this much." He said kissing her wet head.

"I'm the goddess of love! Of course, I'll know, I have been aware of everything your sister and uncle have been doing. Their love is unique and beautiful." Her husband watched her with a scolding look in his face, he knew that his wife meddled in many couples love life as she was keen of the drama and tragic but beautiful stories.

"You meddled in their life, didn't you?" Aphrodite turned her gaze towards the floor with a mischievous smirk in her face. "Just a little." She said.

"Aphrodite…"

"I asked my son Eros to shoot an arrow at Hades." She said with a shrug. "But you know that his arrows don't create everlasting love unless it already existed!" she added immediately before Hephaestus could said anything.

"Let's hope that this ends well, you wouldn't want to be in Hades shit list." Said Hephaestus hugging her, Aphrodite moaned as she felt his rough and strong hands rubbing her ass. "Mmm… as much as I love when you do that, we must go and make sure your family doesn't kill each other." Aphrodite heard her husband sigh annoyed but she knew that he would obey as he closed the tab and opened the doors of the shower, he grabbed a towel to dry themselves and get out of the shower.

"I promise you that later we would do that thing you love." She whispered to Hephaestus with a seductive voice on his ear making him shiver.

"OH! You are so on!"

* * *

 _ **The Underworld, Hades Office.**_

When Persephone ate from the fruit every flame in the palace burned with a strong blue flame signifying that a new soul was bound to the Underworld. Hades was taken by surprised when he was in his office working his life out when the flames of his office's fireplace burned with the intense blue fire.

"HECATE!" he screamed.

The goddess appeared in front of him as soon as she was called, she knew what happened as soon as she saw the flame of her candle turn blue. "You called my Lord?" she said pretending that she didn't know why he called.

"You gave her the fruit, didn't you?" He asked accusingly while watching her with angry eyes. "I did my King." She answered like if it was nothing. "WHY?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" he said mad like never before.

"I had to! I was worried about you." Said the goddess looking at her friend.

"Hecate, I told you I didn't want to give her the fruit because it would be like having her imprisoned here." He said with a soft voice and a sad look in his face.

"I know my lord, but you didn't ask her what she think about it, you just decided for her without hearing if she wanted to eat the fruit or not." Hades knew she was right, he didn't ask her if she wanted to eat the fruit or not, if he had maybe all these months without her would've been avoided. "I must go to Olympus! I know Zeus is going to be mad at this.

* * *

 _ **Olympus, Persephone's Garden.**_

Zeus was fuming in anger while Demeter was crying in despair, Hermes wanted to run out of there scared at his father anger and Persephone was patiently waiting for her beloved husband to arrive.

"Do you know what you just did child?" Asked Zeus trying not to scream at his younger daughter. "You just condemned yourself to the Underworld, the same place your annoying mother begged me to retrieve you from!" He said losing his cool after looking at the careless expression in Persephone's face.

"I know what I did father, I ate the fruit of the Underworld as it was the only way for me to return with the man I love. We promised each other that we would be together again and now we are going to be." She answered with a smile in her face as she saw the shadows of the Underworld manifest in her garden, she knew Hades was about to arrive.

Zeus was about to respond to his daughter when she started running towards a dark figure that just appeared in the garden, he saw that it was his brother Hades, Persephone's husband. He was surprised when he saw his daughter jump at Hades arms, and he was utterly shocked when he saw her kiss him in the lips with such passion that would make Aphrodite squirm in excitement.

"I've missed you terribly, my love." Said Hades while giving her a chaste kiss on her lips. "I've missed you to my Lord." She said with a playful smile looking at his haggard appearance, he had bags under his eyes and his hair was longer than usual and his beard was in the same condition. "I thought I told you not to call me that." He smiled.

"Hmmhmm."

The couple turned their heads after hearing Zeus cof for attention, he was looking at them with a look that told them that this was not the time for playful banter. "Hades, why did you give her the fruit?" he asked his brother with a serious, yet gentle, voice.

"I didn't, I just found out about it just like you did, brother." Hades answer did not surprised Zeus, he knew his brother was to noble to do that, also, he knew his brother didn't lie to him either. "I believe you brother." Answered Zeus.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Zeus! Of course he gave her the fruit! This was his plan all along." Demeter despair was noticeable, she didn't want to accept that her daughter ate the fruit on her own free will, even if her Kore admitted her earlier that she wanted to be away from her.

"But he didn't, mother. I asked Hecate to send me the fruit when Hermes came to visit her, we knew that that was the only way for me and Aidoneus to be reunited. I ate the fruit because I wanted to be with my husband." Persephone lied, it was Hecate idea, but Persephone knew that her father would be less mad if it was her idea.

"NO!" screamed Demeter, sad that her little Kore will do this to her. "Why Hades?! Why did you take her away from me?!" the cries of the goddess made Hades flinch, even though Demeter was never kind to him, she was still his younger sister and he cared for her.

"I did not take her away from you, sister. You drove her away by your own accord when you denied her the very freedom she craved." Answer Hades with a pained look in his face after telling he the truth.

Demeter was about to respond, but Zeus interrupted her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"How many seed did you ate?"

"Nine."

Zeus let out a sigh; Demeter wasn't going to like this. "By the laws of the Underworld and the Universe, you are bound to stay in the Underworld for nine moths with your husband, and three months in the surface with your mother. Demeter you can't disobey this decree, as it goes beyond the power of any god or Titan. Our daughter is to stay with her husband and you would not be able to stop them." He said with authority.

"I refuse! I will kill every mortal in this world! I don't care if we all die." Claimed Demeter with a crazy look in her eyes.

"MOTHER!"

"You will not do such thing!" exclaimed a new voice.

The five gods turned their face towards the new voice only to see Clotho, one of the fates, in Olympus. "Lady Clotho! It's an honor to have you here with us." Exclaimed Zeus as he bowed with respect towards the Moirai, Hades, Persephone and Hermes did the same, all of them except Demeter; she was as pale as Hades usually was, and her face was covered in sweat.

"I am here to remind Demeter that she can not interfere with her daughter's fate." Said the youngest and most beautiful of the Fates. "Demeter, you know that your daughter was promised by fate to Hades, she was born destined to rule the Underworld alongside your brother, and yet you tried to go against fate knowing it would not work the way you wanted."

The words of the Moirai stunned all the gods present in the moment, they all looked at Demeter with disbelief in their gaze. "I was promised by fate to be a queen?" asked a very shocked Persephone. "I… you were… yes." Responded Demeter giving up.

"I KNEW IT!"

Everyone turned around to see Aphrodite entering the garden with Hephaestus behind her, he was breathless after running behind his wife, as she rushed towards the commotion. "I knew those two were destined to be together, this is a love destined for greatness!" exclaimed a very happy goddess of love.

"In one month, Persephone must return to the Underworld, this will signify the beginning of summer when Helios and Apollo will warm the earth so that the mortals could prepare themselves for the autumn and winter Demeter will cast over them, the, after nine months, she must return to the surface so that spring will begin anew." Said Clotho looking at Zeus so that he would now that there was no way for them to disobey fate. "Say goodbye to your daughter and your granddaughter, as it will be a while before you see them."

"GRANDDAUGHTER!"

Hades, Zeus, Persephone and Demeter screamed at the same time before the goddess of harvest fainted, the god of Olympus stood paralyzed in shock, while a smile appeared in the face of the couple.

"A daughter…" said Hades before kneeling in front of his wife, hugging her and nuzzling his face in her belly, happy tears came out of his eyes as he laughed out of joy and happiness towards the news of the pregnancy. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" he repeated, kissing her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." Said Persephone with a smile in her face as she rubbed her husband head with her hands. "We're going to be parents." Now she had tears in her eyes, happy that she was going to have Hades child.

"Oh! this is gold." Said Aphrodite recording everything with her cellphone while her husband nodded admitting that the situation was funny enough to have it recorded.

* * *

 _ **Later, Demeter's palace.**_

Demeter woke up with a headache, she was disorientated and confused as to how she ended in her room in her palace. "You are awake." Hades voice made her jump frighten to hear his voice next to her. "We need to talk." He said with a serious tone.

Hades was seated next to his sister bed; his gaze was neutral, and Demeter couldn't decipher what went through his mind. Was he going to curse her? Was he going to kill her? What was he going to do?

"Talk."

"I know you love your daughter very much, and that she is your world, I understand your need to do anything for her to stay as I would do the same with my daughter if I thought she was in danger." He said emotionless as ever, but then he let out a tired sigh. "But sister, she is not in danger, I know that you hate me and my realm after what happened with Prometheus, and I am truly sorry. If I knew that you loved him as… as I love Persephone, then I wouldn't have proposed such terrible punishment."

Demeter couldn't believe Hades sincerity, she may hate him and believe that he was a monster, but she knew that he was truthful to his words, he never lied as he despised it with his very soul. "I promise you Demeter, over the river Styx, that I would rather die than hurt her, I will protect her and my daughter with my life and soul, I will forever be there for them and make sure they are always happy." He said with a confident look in his eyes.

"What about me? I get to lose my daughter and my granddaughter; three months isn't enough." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Persephone and the child can visit you anytime, and you can visit us whenever you want. The doors of our kingdom will always be opened to you sister, if you want to visit, you can even have a room in the palace." Said Hades with a small smile, Demeter never saw him smile. "And for the child, when the time comes for her to be born, she will be delivered into this world in the surface, she will be born in Olympus under our sister Hera's care. You will be able to see her and speak to her, I will not take her away from her grandmother."

"You mean that?" asked Demeter surprised at Hades generosity.

"I promise."

"I still hate you." She said, and Hades laughed.

"I know." He said with another smile, this time wider. "I wouldn't have it any other way dear sister."

Demeter knew that Hades never broke his promises, she knew now that he loved her daughter very much and that if he made her happy, then she was happy. The months without her daughter will be hard on her, but now that Hades gave her permission to visit whenever she wanted she felt less sad and more accepting of their new arrangement.

"All right Hades. In one month, you will have your wife with you again, and I will visit her whenever I want, and you can't say anything against that!" she said, Hades nodded understanding.

"Come, I was to take Persephone to Paris for an ice cream, you are welcome to join us if you want."

That day they were somewhat of a normal family, Hades and Demeter still argued at some points of the day, but the fights didn't escalate to a catastrophe, they were just normal banter between mother-in-law and son-in-law, just a normal family.

* * *

 _ **End of this chapter, please R &R. until next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8.**_

Hades looked in the mirror and saw what looked like a hobo, his hair was long, and his beard was messy; ("Shave and cut your hair! You look like you haven't showered in months." He recalled Hecate saying to him last night when she brought him his dinner.) he took his shaver and a pair of scissors and started cutting the excess of hair in his head.

"Not bad, if I say so myself." He said to his reflection once he finished, he cut his hair shorter than usual and shave of his beard completely. He looked couple of centuries younger, just like before the war with the Titans.

"My Lord! It is time." Said a male voice that belong to young Thanatos, his apprentice and god of death.

Hades opened the door of his bathroom and was greeted by the younger god and a very surprised Hecate. "Wow, you look younger milord." Said the Thanatos with a big smile on his face while looking at his hero. "Much better! I bet that when our queen looks at you she would not be able to keep herself away from you." Said Hecate with a smirk on her face making Hades blush.

"Enough! I must change so that I can leave for Olympus. Our queen is returning today, and I can't wait any longer." Said Hades making his way towards his closet. He was about to dress himself in his formal clothes but decided for a casual look instead. "Opting for a change, I see." Said Hecate when Hades took a pair of black jeans, a dark purple short-sleeve, V-neck shirt that accentuated his muscles, and a pair of black combat boots.

"Too much?" he asked his friends, Thanatos gave him a thumbs up and big smile, while Hecate roamed his closet looking for something. "No… but you're missing something…. AJA! Here." She said tossing a black leather jacket towards the king of the Underworld.

"You look like one of those old rock stars that Charon and Hypnos like so much. It looks cool on you." Said the young boy.

"I haven't used this jacket since that rock concert in the 70's." Said Hades looking at his old biker jacket with fond memories.

"It goes with your new bad boy look. I bet Demeter would lose her shit when she sees her daughter with you dressed like this." Laughed Hecate imagining the reaction the goddess of harvest would have.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Hades looking in his closet again.

At the end he settled for a nice white button shirt and a pair of leather shoes, he combed his hair backwards and use a bit of cologne that Poseidon gave him for his birthday last year, he said that a bottle of some Hugo Boss will score him some chicks; Hades rolled his eyes remembering his brother's words.

"Make sure to inform the judges that today I will take the day off, they can manage without me for a day. And please, don't let Thanatos play with Cerberus in the new gardens. I want to surprise Persephone when we arrive together." Hades said to Hecate who gave him a reassuring nod and told him not to worry.

Hades nodded in return and then used his shadows to teleport to Olympus. He was excited to finally have his wife back home.

* * *

 _ **Olympus, throne room.**_

Zeus watched his daughter being bombarded with tips and advice from her mother, she had a tiny 4-months-old baby bump, barely visible, that showed the fact that she was with a child, his brother's child. "And remember, don't do any heavy lifting, let that brute of a husband do that kind of job." Said Demeter looking at her Kore.

"Don't worry mother, I know for a fact that Hades wouldn't even let me get out of bed, you two have that in common, I must say." Sighed Persephone remembering how her husband was overprotecting her after knowing she was pregnant.

"Still… don't tire yourself. I will visit you in a month to make sure his treating you well." Said Demeter. Even if they were trying to be civilized towards each other, Demeter and Hades still had their differences that sometimes clashed against one another making Persephone mad at both, it was something alright.

"Lord Hades has arrived!" said Hermes before the King of the Underworld entered the room. Everybody was surprised to see a younger Hades at the throne room entrance, his short hair and clean face made him look younger than Zeus, and Hades was supposed to be the eldest.

"Uncle Hades? Is that you?" asked Dionysus, half-drunk/half-shocked, after seeing his old uncle enter the room.

"My love!" exclaimed Persephone jumping at Hades arms kissing him deeply making everybody blush (except for Aphrodite who looked excited). "You shaved and cut your hair." She said with a smile in her beautiful face.

"I did, just like you asked." Said Hades before kissing her again.

"I must say… the look suits you brother." Said Zeus looking at his brother. Hades rolled his eyes but nodded at his brother.

"I will be visiting within a month Hades! Be prepared." Said Demeter looking at him with a glare that made him shiver.

"I'll be sure to have your room prepared Demeter, I'll be an honor to have you in our palace." Said Hades bowing his head with respect towards her.

"I can't wait for you to see my home mother, is beautiful." Persephone's eyes sparkled with excitement as she talked about her 'home' in the Underworld.

Both Hades and Demeter were surprised to hear Persephone's excitement, the god of the dead blushed with a tender smile in his face, while Demeter heart broke after hearing her daughter said that the Underworld was her home.

"We should be leaving now." Said Hades in low voice.

"Do you need to work?" asked Persephone a little disappointed at the idea.

"No, today we are going to be together all day, no work. Just you and me." Said Hades placing his hand under chin. Persephone smiled at him with love.

"Then we shall not stall you guys." Said Zeus a bit uncomfortable at seeing his brother so lovey-dovey.

Hades and Persephone nodded before embracing themselves as dark shadows started to cover them, they were leaving for their home.

"She will be fine Demeter, stop worrying so much." Said Zeus while looking at his sister. "I know that Zeus, but it still hurts looking her go." Said the goddess with a sad look in her face.

She was going to spend to long without her daughter, without her little girl; she was bound to live 9 months without her Kore as she was going to be living with her husband.

* * *

 _ **The Underworld, Hades and Persephone's palace.**_

"I can't believe I'm home again, I missed this place so much." Said Persephone as her white dress changed to a black one that was a bit more reviling than what she usually wore in the surface. Hades noticed her baby bump as it showed more with the tight dress, he watched his wife as she looked more beautiful than ever.

"I love you." He said now standing next to her and giving her a kiss that took her breath away, she felt his tongue invading her mouth as she let out a moan when he placed one hand in her lower back and the other behind her neck.

"Mmm… I-I Lo-love you t-too." Said a blushing Persephone, still daze after the mind-blowing kiss her husband gave her.

"Come! I want to show you something." He said taking her hand and taking her towards a big door that was near his office in the palace. The door was made of dark wood, with carvings that showed case their story, the handle was made of silver that also had carvings in the form of flowers.

"What is this?" said Persephone excited at the door.

"This is your own special place in the Underworld. I know that even if you are the queen of the Underworld, you're still a nature goddess, so I had this made just for you." Said Hades opening the door.

Persephone gasped as she saw a beautiful garden covered in roses, sunflowers, tulips and many other flowers, in the middle there was a lake with a tiny island in the center, said island had a gorgeous pomegranate tree, the only one in the Underworld.

"Is beautiful! Thank you, my love." Said the goddess looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Anything for you, and our little princess." Hades kneeled to kiss the baby bump where his baby girl rested, he was impatient to see her.

"Macaria." Said Persephone I a whisper.

Hades looked up at her with a confused look in his face, clearly, he didn't hear that last part. "What?" he asked his wife. She took a deep breath before telling him the name of their child again. "Macaria." Persephone was waiting for Hades disapproval for the name.

"Macaria…" said Hades with a thoughtful look in his face, he was meditating upon the name.

"Yes, that was the name I wanted for my first child, well if I had a girl. I know that you're suppose to decide with your spouse, but I always loved that name and…"

"I love it too." Interrupted Hades, making her stop talking to look at him. "My little Macaria. Princess Macaria." Hades smile at the sound of his daughter's name. "I love it."

Persephone let out a happy cry before jumping on top of him and kissing him with passion as she reaped his shirt off. Hades smiled into the kiss while pulling down the back zipper on his wife's dress, he looked at the door of the garden and with a flick of his hand the door closed.

They made love for hours and all over the palace: they made love in the garden, by the lake, in the lake, against the tree and over the grass, they made love in the library, the living room, his office, near the fire place, on their bathroom and finally, on their bed.

* * *

Hades was spent after the sex marathon he just had with his wife, he heard his brothers talk about how pregnant women had a crazy sex drive, but he just ignored them not believing them, oh how he wrong to do that. He looked next to him and watched his queen sleep in his arms, he smiled at the sight of her peaceful smile and happy face, they were finally together.

"Are you going to watch me sleep all night."

"I might, is a beautiful sight after all."

Persephone moved to press herself more against him, her naked bum rubbed his member making him gasp at the contact, he wrapped his arm around her waist placing his hand on her bumpy stomach feeling her baby bump.

"Sleep my love, you're going to need it because when the baby arrives you would not be able to sleep again." Said Persephone placing her hand on top of his hand that was over her bump.

"Is a risk I'm willing to take."

"You say that now, but when Macaria arrives you would wish you obeyed my warnings."

Hades laughed kissing her neck and closing his eyes, finally feeling Hypnos power over him. "I love you." He said before falling asleep with Persephone in his arms.

"I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Five months later. Mt. Olympus.**_

Hades was pacing desperately as his sister worked in delivering his baby to this world, Zeus and Poseidon watching him amused at seeing him like this as they never thought they would, it was funny.

"Can you just sit down! You are making me nervous." Said Demeter with an annoyed look in her face. She was kicked out of the room by Hera's orders as she said she was driving her insane, the goddess of harvest was escorted out of the room by Artemis as Athena, Aphrodite and Hera delivered Persephone's baby.

"I'm sorry sister, but it's taking them too long and I'm losing my patience." Said Hades now looking at Demeter with a worried look in his face.

He recalled the moment when Thanatos ran into the court of the dead and told Hades that Persephone was in labor. He jumped out of his throne in the judging table and teleported toward Persephone's garden in their palace, he saw his wife sitting against the pomegranate tree calling his name while Hecate and Demeter helped her calm down while they waited for him.

"She's fine Hades! Hera is the goddess of childbirth, she blessed Persephone's pregnancy, for gods sake! She is going to be fine.

Hades was about to respond when a baby's cry silenced him and the rest of the gods; they were the cries of his baby girl, Macaria. "She's here." He heard Poseidon say behind him, but he was in a daze.

It wasn't until Hera came out of the room and called his name so that he could see his daughter. He felt his brothers push him so that he could enter the room while Demeter complained about why she wasn't allowed to go inside just yet.

Hades saw his tired wife, she was even more beautiful than usual, her short hair was wet in sweat and in her eyes, he could see her exhaustion and yet, she had the biggest and most gorgeous smile as she looked at their baby girl, Macaria.

"Come a meet her, Aidoneus, she is beautiful."

Hades came closer to his wife and saw the little bundle in her arms, the baby had short white hair, pale complexion like his, and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, one eye was blue like his and the other was green like her mother's.

"My little Macaria, you will grow to become as beautiful and intelligent as your mother, and as feared and powerful as your father. You will be known as the princess of the Underworld, a true goddess of the Underworld." Said Hades with happy tears in his eyes before taking his daughter in his arms and sitting down next to Persephone.

He kissed his wife in the lips and murmured a low 'thank you' before spending the rest of the day looking at his daughter. They were now complete, and nothing would ever ruin that, he wouldn't let it happen.

Later that day the rest of the gods visited the new goddess of the Underworld, they all fell in love with the baby upon seeing her beautiful features, Zeus and Demeter were happy beyond possible with their new granddaughter, while Artemis, Hermes and Athena were excited to be aunts and uncle to little Macaria. Everybody in Olympus celebrated the new life with a party that lasted a hole week, with foods, dances, drinks and other things.

"It seems that your plan worked at the end." Said Hephaestus to his wife as she held the little baby in her arms. "Hades and Persephone's love is worthy of legends, and the little one is proof that true love can conquer all."

Aphrodite laughed at her husband's words, he looked at her confused. "You are right my love, even if my initial intention was to give Aidoneus a chance to love, I'm a little jealous! I never thought that his story would even surpass my love story." Said the goddess with smile. "But is okay, I can live with that knowing that this beautiful baby came to be thanks to me." Hephaestus rolled his eyes.

"Mmm… you are the loveliest little baby girl I have ever seen. I like you and because of that I will bless you with a love even stronger than your parents or any other god or mortal's." Said Aphrodite with a familiar smile on her face.

'This will be interesting indeed.'

 _ **The end.**_

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone! Here is the end for this story about Hades and Persephone's love. I know that it may feel rushed and I apologize for that, but don't worry as I will add an Epilogue for this. Plus, I'm thinking of starting a series of one shots inspired on their daily lives in the Underworld; we will see how the King and Queen's love have evolved and how Hades will handle seeing his daughter grow up, fell in love and all that. So just wait for it.**_

 _ **Thanks for the support!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone! Here is the Epilogue for my Hades and Persephone story as promised, I owe a few epilogues for previous stories that I wrote in Spanish, so I will be updating does as well.**_

 _ **Hope you guts enjoyed this story as much as I did, and just be patient as soon I will start a series of one shots as a sequel to this fic.**_

 _ **Also, you guys can check my new Spider-Man story, is called 'Our Life.'**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue.**_

Persephone watched amused at both her daughters Macaria and Melinoe as they argue for some reason she did not know yet. The queen of the Underworld knew that the sisters weren't always friendly to each other, but she was sure that the banter was a harmless one as they did care for each other.

"What's going on with you two?" She asked a bit curious when Macaria's face turned red. "What happened now?"

"Nothing Mother!" said the white-haired princess. "Melinoe and I were just talking a bit louder than usual." She said elbowing her sister so that she says the same thing.

"Yeah right…" said Melinoe rolling her eyes. "She's mad because I interrupted her daily stalking of Thanatos." The younger princess smirked at her blushing sister and smiling mother.

"MELINOE!"

"Bye!"

And the red head princess disappeared in a poof of smoke that Hecate had taught her to do, Macaria was fuming with a blush still on her face as the soon-to-be-18-year-old princess was embarrassed that her sister told her mother what she was doing.

"So… Thanatos?" asked her mother with a mischievous smile in her face while looking at her eldest daughter. "I knew you had a soft spot for him ever since he saved you from that lion all those years ago."

"Mother please don't tell father or him. Specially him!" Macaria said with panic in her voice.

"I'm not telling Thanatos, but… why I can't tell your father?" she asked confused.

"It's just that… dad is a bit over protective with me. Remember when he almost sent Apollo to Tartarus when he danced with me in the last feast?" said Macaria remembering her furious father screaming at Apollo for hugging her while dancing. "Imagine what he would do to Nata if he knew!"

Persephone cringed remembering the event, she was also furious as she and Hades knew Apollo was up to something, but still, her husband went a little over the top with the punishment. "Wait… Nata?" asked Persephone amused after hearing the nickname.

Macaria's blush only intensified after realizing she said Thanatos nickname to her mother. No one knew about it, only the god of death himself knew about the nickname she had for him. "Nothing!" and she was gone.

Persephone let out a smile, she remembered being her age and falling in love with the man that later became her husband, the same man that gave her the raven necklace she treasured with her life. "You're about to live the most beautiful experience in your life my daughter, you just wait."

With that she walked towards her garden to work on her plants while waiting for her husband to come home.

* * *

 _ **Tower of judgement. The Underworld.**_

Hades was tired and annoyed, he thought that with Thanatos and Macaria as the god of death and goddess of blessed death, and the judges taking over, well… judging, he would have more free time to spend with his family at home, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case for him.

"My King, another 'celebrity' wants a meeting with you to discuss his status as a dead person." Said Thanatos looking at him through his blindfolded eyes. "Should I tell him where to go or should I let the judges do it for you?" asked the young god.

"Thanatos, how old are you?" he asked out of nowhere, confusing the dark god.

"I'm 23, my lord. Why you ask?"

"Take the day off, be young, be free. You may be the god of death, but you're not dead." Said Hades surprising the man in front of him. "I'm leaving, my wife is soon to leave for her time with her mother and I don't want to waste time I could be spending with her."

"I understand my lord, you should leave, I can handle work…"

"Weren't you listening?" asked Hades amused. "Take the day off, find a woman to love, live your youth."

Thanatos blushed at his boss words, he wasn't much of a party guy of a ladies man like his brother Hypnos, he was more like Hades, to the point where he was in love with one woman, the catch? It was his king's daughter.

"I'm not like that my lord, the only woman I love is way out of my league, also, I don't like to party like my brother does." He said bowing his head. "But I may take the day off, I will like to paint in the Elysian fields, if I may?" he asked for his permission, which Hades granted.

And soon they were both out of the tower, Hades ran to his palace, he was excited to go home and kiss his beautiful wife, he wanted to be with her as much as he could before she leaves for the next three months. He wanted to hold her and make love to her, he wanted to be with her.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"- 'maybe that would have to wait.'- he thought as he saw his daughter Macaria approach him. "Weren't you supposed to be working?" she asked him.

"I was, but decided I wanted to spend time with your mother, you and your sister. Where are they by the way?" he asked looking around trying to see the rest of his family.

"Melinoe is either with Hecate or Hypnos, and mother is in her garden waiting for you." She said. "Wait… did you leave Thanatos working alone?" she asked worried for the god of death.

"No, I gave him the day off as well. He overworks himself as much as I did when I was his age, the boy sure needs to live a little."

"Dad… are you okay?" asked Macaria surprised that her father worried about Thanatos for overworking.

"What? I'm allowed to care for my subjects, and Thanatos is like family."

Macaria smiled at her father, she knew he was a softy when he wanted to be, she saw that every day with her and her sister, and especially with her mother. "Where did Thanatos go?" she asked suddenly very nervous.

"He's at the Elysian fields, he said he wanted to paint something." Hades saw how his daughter's eyes lit up after knowing where the god of death will be, she bid farewell at her father and left right away.

"She has a crush on him. I can see how she reacts when she's with him." Said a new voice that Hades knew very well, his wife Persephone just entered the room.

"I was afraid she did. Thanatos has taught her everything about the Underworld and with the both of them being gods of death and spending too much time with each other, it was a matter of time." Said Hades with sigh.

"She was worried that you find out about her crush, since the incident with Apollo… well you know what happened."

"Don't remind me, he still needs to be punished." He said starting to get angry while remembering the event with his nephew. But before he could stress even more about it, he calmed down after feeling his wife lips on his, kissing him with love.

"Don't stress about it, let's just have some fun." She said in a husky voice and a blush in her cheeks.

"Mmm… what do you have in mind?" asked Hades a bit excited.

"I was thinking in taking a long and nice bath. Maybe you will like to join me?"

"Oh! You have no Idea how much I do."

With that said they went to their room and into their bathroom so that they could take that bath together and enjoy the last months they had before Persephone returned to the surface. their love making was incredible as always and it extended for the rest of the day, not caring for dinner o other things, just themselves.

* * *

 _ **Elysian Fields.**_

Thanatos was so focus on his painting that he didn't noticed when Macaria arrived at his spot nor was he prepared when she said hi to him. "By the gods! Macaria, you scared me." He said with a hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry Nata, it wasn't my intention to scare you." Macaria was trying not to laugh after hearing him scream with fright, but she couldn't keep it in anymore. "I'm glad you find my misfortune funny." He said not amused.

The young woman proceeded to sit down next to the dark god and watched him paint, she was mesmerized by his skills, and him.

"What are you painting?" she asked after a while, she was curious about Thanatos painting.

"Nothing in particular, just trying to relax. Painting landscapes helps with that." He said while continuing to paint.

"Have you ever painted someone's portrait?"

"No, I only paint that that is important to me or to express my feelings." He said not moving his gaze from the canvas.

"Don't you want to…?" She asked.

Thanatos looked at her and couldn't avoid the blush that invaded his face as Macaria was a sight to admire. The young goddess was very beautiful, her long and curly white hair and her womanly curves made her look like a goddess of love instead of a goddess of death, her green and blue eyes gave her a uniqueness that no other woman, goddess or nymph had, she was just perfect.

"I do… but I haven't found the perfect model." He said avoiding her eyes as she gaze upon him with her beautiful yet sexy face.

"Paint me."

Thanatos almost chocked on air after hearing her request, she was asking him to paint her; he couldn't do that as it was something very intimate for him, something only he could do for his lover, and unfortunately, they could never be.

"I can't, for me painting someone's portrait is an intimate action reserved for the one you love."

"You don't love me?" She asked suddenly, he could see the sadness and disappointment and it pained him.

"I do Macaria, I love you very much. But… we can't…"

Time stopped for the god of death as he felt warm and soft lips touch his lips, she tasted like strawberries with chocolate, he knew she loved to eat them as they were her favorite since they were kids. Macaria warped her arms on Thanatos neck to deepened the kiss, she felt him warp his arms on her waist to pull her closer to him; they were both in Elysium, both literally and figurative speaking.

"I love you too." She said out of breath after the kiss. She looked at his blindfold, she wanted to see his beautiful eyes so she decided to reach it and remove it.

"Wait! Macaria… you shouldn't. We can't…" he said stopping her before she could remove his blindfold.

"Why not?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"You are a princess, I'm just a servant."

"I don't care, and I know that my parents wouldn't care, or at least my mother would not." With every word her heart break to pieces, she knew that this was going to be hard, but she knew it was worth it. "I want to see your eyes." She said.

Thanatos was surprised, no one liked his dark red eyes, as even the gods were afraid of them, they were the eyes of death and so he kept them hidden to everybody else. "I can't, I don't want you to be afraid of me, even if I can't have you as mine, I want to still be your friend." He said afraid.

"Show them to me, please." She begged, her cries made him want to die, funny considering he was death. "I don't care if everybody else fear them, fear you. I love you and your eyes are not going to change that." She said placing her head in his chest.

Thanatos let out a sigh, he was afraid she will run in fear after seeing his blood red eyes, but her cries made him obey her; if seeing his eyes will make her stop crying then he will do it.

"I love you Macaria." He said removing his blindfold and opening his eyes.

Blood red eyes looked at her with hurt and fear of losing her, she knew that Thanatos was feared for being death itself, and because of his red eyes, but to her, they were the most beautiful and unique she ever seen, the eyes of the man she loved.

"Look at me." She said to him as he avoided her gaze, but after a while he looked at her waiting for a rejection that never came. "Do you see fear in my eyes?" she asked him. "Do you see hate or disgust in them?" He shook his head no. "What do you see?"

He looked at her eyes trying to catch any sign of rejection, but he saw nothing of such, just love. "I see you, I see love." He said after a while, tears now running down his face. "That's because I do love you." She said back.

"We can't…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"I don't care, I can renounce my title as princess if I must. I don't want it if I can't be with you, I don't want to be happy without you." She said before feeling his lips, now he was kissing her and it felt amazing.

The kiss was turning a bit more heated as they fell into the soft grass, hands were roaming each other's body while their tongues battle for dominance, Macaria was out of breath by the kiss so she had to end it so she could breath. Thanatos decided to explore her expose neck making her gasp, he kept kissing the spot between her neck and her shoulder until the girl moan making him realize what he was doing to her.

"Why did you stop?"

"Tomorrow I will speak to your father, I will ask for his permission to court you properly." He said removing himself from her, a clear blush in his face due to the recent activity they were doing. "After I make you my wife, we will continue were we left off, until then, we must resist even if it kills me."

Macaria only laugh at his remark, tomorrow is her 18th birthday and they will talk to her father hoping he will give them his blessing; she knew that it was going to be hard but she knew he will accept, and then she will become Thanatos wife.

"So… are you going to paint me or what?" she asked with a smirk, she extended her arm so that he would help her get up.

Thanatos laughed while helping her and then he hugged. "I will. In our honeymoon, a portrait just for me." He said before kissing her lips again, making her blush getting an idea of what he was referring to.

Meanwhile, behind a tree stud both Melinoe and Hypnos, both were spying on their respective siblings, both had a huge grin in their faces.

"You owe me those tickets to that concert Hyp." Said the 16-year-old teen looking at her friend.

"I can't believe I lost. I never thought that my little bro felt the same way about her." Said the god of sleep looking at the couple with an astonished look.

Melinoe laughed at his surprised gaze. "You were always on your own world sleepy head, that's why you're never aware of what happens in you surroundings." Said the young redhead.

"I'm the god of sleep, is not my fault that I spend to much time dreaming." He defended himself. "Plus, Thanatos never gave me a sign that he lov…"

The god of sleep stopped mid-sentence after feeling a soft kiss on his cheek, he looked at the young princess and she had a huge blush in her face. "Come! Let's go play with Cerberus." She said avoiding his gaze while pulling his arm and guiding him towards the giant three headed dog; he was still confused by the kiss, but he couldn't denied the warmth he felt in his chest after receiving such kiss.

\- 'I guess you're not the only one that have's to talk with our king, brother' – said Hypnos to himself before fallowing the young and beautiful princess. Both brothers were unaware of what was about to come for them, but they could rest assured that all was going to be worth it at the end. IF they survived.

 _ **The End?**_

* * *

 _ **Well as promised, here is the true ending of this story. As I said before, I do have plans for a sequel (or a bunch of one shots sequels) for this story, but for the mean time this is the end. I'm working in a Spider-Man fic if any of you want to read it, is already in my profile and it's called "Our Life" and is my own take on Spider-Man's origin and love story with M.J.**_

 _ **So bye and it's been a pleasure.**_


End file.
